CaZafortunaS
by Brec Grey
Summary: Prólogo Mi nombre es Bella Swan y vivía con mi padre Charlie y mi madre Rénee. Fui hija única y muy consentida pero eso realmente a mí nunca me importo. Al crecer tuve que enfrentar no solo a mi destino con el amor de mi vida y mi trabajo, si no lidiar con la muerte de mis padres... tenía que decir por el amor de mi vida o por el trabajo que asesino a mis progenitores y que podr
1. Prólogo CZS

Prólogo

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y vivía con mi padre Charlie y mi madre Rénee.

Fui hija única y muy consentida pero eso realmente a mí nunca me importo.

Al crecer tuve que enfrentar no solo a mi destino con el amor de mi vida y mi trabajo, si no lidiar con la muerte de mis padres... tenía que decir por el amor de mi vida o por el trabajo que asesino a mis progenitores y que podría suceder conmigo.

Algo que nunca me permitía como CaSafortunaZ era el enamorarme de a quienes tenía que robarles... Eso cambió radicalmente mi vida cuando conocí a mi siguiente objetivo y lo que esto traería consigo a mi vida...


	2. Chapter 1 CZS

Capítulo 1

Recién acababa de llegar a mi casa cuando recibí una llamada de Aro, mi "jefe", si se le puede decir de esa manera.  
Bella: hola?- dije al auricular como si estuviera preguntando por el famosos clima nublado que hay en este momento en mi vecindario.  
Aro: Bella me alegra de que al fin contestes tu celular. Necesito que vengas a la agencia para tu siguiente misión- me ordeno como siempre, que no sabe que acabo de cruzar el planeta y mi cuerpo sucumbe al jet-lag?  
Bella: no me puedes decir mañana? Acabo de llegar de Escocia y estoy muy cansada... (Interrumpiéndome)  
Aro: Bella es una orden; te quieres quedar sin trabajo?- pregunto como si realmente me importara el seguir trabajando para él.  
Bella: no claro que no- le medio suplique, la verdad la paga era buena- llego en 30 minutos, ok?  
Aro: de acuerdo, pero apúrate este va a ser el mejor trabajo que hayas tenido en la vida- me dijo, y conociéndolo como lo conozco, apostaría lo que fuera porque está sonriendo, lo que siempre hacia que tuviera una sonrisa burlona en mi hermoso rostro.  
Bella: me puedes decir de quien se trata ahora?  
Aro: Bella será mejor que te apures- me dice colgando el teléfono y al mismo tiempo dejándome intrigada con el pobre desgraciado que está en su lista de cobranza, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
Bella: será mejor que te apures... bla bla bla...- me entretenía el arremedar a Aro siempre, aunque me molesto la forma en la que me hablo, pero ya era rutina así que no me preocupe mucho por ello.

Al llegar a la oficina en mi mini cooper, pase derecho a la oficina de Aro y no me importo lo que me dijo la secretaria, yo pase derecho...

Bella: buenas tardes Aro- dije interrumpiendo su charla con la persona frente al escritorio de madera de mi jefe.  
Aro: Bella porque no esperas en la recepción en lo que termino de firmar este contrato y discutiremos tu trabajo te parece?  
Bella: no, creo que aquí te espero hasta que me digas mi misión.-le dije altanera como siempre actuaba cuando estaba en su presencia  
Aro: Bella te dije que esperaras afuera por favor!  
Bella: está bien Aro no te enojes!- le dije viéndolo ponerse rojo de la ira y que le empezara a saltar la vena de la frente.

La verdad me encantaba de hacerlo rabiar, era mi hobby favorito, aunque después se lo cobrera con creces, pero valía totalmente la pena hacerlo.

Después de un rato esperando en la recepción Aro me dijo que pasara. Ya adentro me senté como siempre lo hacía: como si fuera mi oficina.  
Aro: Bella esto es lo más serio que tienes que hacer- me dijo ya calamdo y muy serio, que enseguida yo hice lo mismo. Cuando se trataba de trabajo mi prioridad era saber cuál sería el siguiente objetivo- primero que nada aprenderte esto- me dijo arrojando una gran carpeta blanca al escritorio en mi dirección.

Cabe destacar que la carpeta era realmente grande y un poco pesada por la cantidad insana de papeles que había en su interior.

Bella: que es esto Aro?- pregunte pasado los documentos en la carpeta.  
Aro: este es tu nuevo trabajo quitarle la fortuna al hombre más poderoso de todo Londres y va a ser difícil para ti...  
Bella: espera estás hablando de... Edward Cullen?- pregunte en un estado de shock.  
Aro: así es Bella hermosa...

Después de 5 minutos de leer la carpeta me sorprendí de algo.

Bella: Aro quien es esta niña?- pregunte al observar la fotografía de una niña hermosa de pelo castaño y ojos del color del verde esmeralda más hermoso que había visto.  
Aro: es la hija de Edward Cullen, Bella  
Bella: en serio es su hija? Bueno si se parecen, pero no sabía que tuviera una hija...-deje la frase en el aire para ver que tenía que decir Aro al respecto.  
Aro: la niña es su hija biológica, su madre murió al darle a luz aun cuando Edward no era tan poderoso, pero cuando este poder llego, él mando al extranjero a estudiar para apartarla de los medios y pudiera estar tranquila.  
Bella: y cuántos años tiene la niña?  
Aro: tiene alrededor de 9 años  
Bella: bueno se ve que será fácil ya que la niña está en el extranjero...- dije, por primera vez, dudando de esto. No podía quitarle el dinero a Edward dejando a su hija en la calle, y más si solo lo tenía a él, o si?.  
Aro: me parece estupendo empiezas esta noche, Edward Cullen va a ser el anfitrión del club nocturno que está abriendo su hermano y hoy es la gran noche y tú vas a estar ahí en el sector VIP.  
Bella: de acuerdo y te puedo preguntar cómo es que conseguiste el pase VIP?  
Aro: Bella tú ya sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo- siempre me pone nerviosa cuando pone su mejor sonrisa malvada, si así le puedo decir a su mueca.  
Bella: de acuerdo-dije poniéndome de pie y saliendo de la oficina.

Me monte en le carro y me fui directo a mi departamento del centro esperando encontrar algo lindo que ponerme. Me quedaban 2 horas antes del gran evento y estaba en mi habitación revolviéndolo todo en busca del vestido perfecto. Cuando voltee a ver el reloj ya iban a dar las 10 pm así que me apresure a salir del departamento una vez quede linda para la noche. Tome un taxi que me llevaría al lugar, puesto que no quería arriesgar mi carro. Al llegar al club 3C le di mi pase al de la puerta y este me indico por donde entrar cuando escuche un escándalo y supuse que los hermanos habían llegado; los paparazzi gritaban como locos para que los hermanos voltearan para tener una buena foto para el periódico o revista para el cual trabajaban.  
Me quede con la imagen de los hermanos en la mente y empecé a planear una forma para acercarme a ellos y en especial a mi objetivo: "Edward"  
Alguien: hola preciosa vienes sola?  
Bella: claro que no vengo con mi novio -Le sonreí, ese chavo ya estaba medio borracho, pero a decir verdad no estaba tan mal físicamente.  
Él: anda preciosa vamos a bailar- me aparte cuando trato de acercarse a mí de nuevo,  
Bella: ya te dije que vengo acompañada, me puedes dejar sola antes de que venga mi novio?  
Él: preciosa no te pongas así solo era una pregunta  
Bella: ya te conteste tu pregunta ahorra me puedes dejar por favor.  
Él solo se alejó, pero cuando avanzo como 3 pasos se volteo y me lanzo un beso yo solo le mostré mi dedo del corazón y se rio pero como no se dio cuenta se tropezó con una mesa y se estampo con el suelo y ahí se quedó. Yo no podía con la imagen del chavo ese, solo de voltear a verlo me reía de nuevo; decidí ir por un trago a la barra para tratar de ubicar a los hermanos mientras trataba de calmar la risa.  
Bella: me das una piña colada por favor  
Cantinero: claro  
Chava: hola Bella!  
Yo no le reconocí la voz pero era mi amiga Rosalie Hale  
Bella: Rose!- grite emocionada al ver de nuevo a mi amiga y porque no se escuchaba nada con la música a todo volumen de los auto-parlantes.  
Rosalie: Bella ese milagro que te dejas ver no te había visto desde que te fuiste a Escocia- me pregunto mi buena amiga.  
Bella: si bueno, llegue esta mañana y me dirigí a la oficina, por un buen trabajo me regalaron un pase VIP para este club. Y tú, que haces aquí?. Donde dejaste a Jazz?- le pregunte por su hermano gemelo y también mi amigo.  
Rosalie: bueno vine a la apertura, como crees que iba a dejar a mi novio solo en esto de su club?  
Bella: Emmett Cullen es tu novio?- le pregunte realmente en shock por la noticia.  
Rose solo asintió con la cabeza.  
Bella: wow!. Me tienes que contar todo he!- dije haciendo alusión a que me tendría que contar como lo conoció-  
Rosalie: claro pero ven te voy a presentar a mi oso- me dijo y yo hice una mueca por el sobrenombre.  
Bella: oso?  
Rosalie: bueno a Emmett- me dijo ella apenada de cómo le había puesto a su novio como apodo cariñoso.  
Nos alejamos y entramos a otra habitación; esa era la zona VIP para los dueños y sus amigos, que a decir verdad estaban un poco llena pero no como para reventar.  
Rosalie: Emmett!- grito Rose por encima de la música ya que estaba muy alta pero muy prendida.  
Emmett: que deseas preciosa?-le pregunto su enorme novio una vez se acercó a donde estábamos paradas.  
Rosalie: te quiero presentar a mi amiga Bella  
Bella: hola! Mucho gusto- le dije extendiéndole mi mano.  
Emmett: mucho gusto, y dime te gusta el club?- me pregunto acercándose mucho a mi.  
Bella: si está muy bonito y la música está muy prendida y no se diga de las bebidas- le dije retrocediendo un poco-  
Emmett: bueno se lo debo a Rose y mi hermana la duende  
Bella: la duende?- le pregunte por el gracioso sobrenombre para su hermana.  
Emmett: bueno Alice  
Bella: a ya- le dije haciendo como que le entendía.  
Después de eso me fui a sentar un rato hasta que Rose me pidió que bailáramos y así lo hice estaba sonando "In the dark" de Dev.  
Bailamos y bailamos hasta que nos cansamos y fui a la barra por una piña colada.  
Alice: tú eres la amiga de Rose?- me pregunto la hermana de Emmett.  
Bella: si, lo siento soy Bella- le dije extendiendo mi mano en forma de saludo.  
Alice: mucho gusto yo soy Alice- mi dijo evitando mi mano y dándome una fuerte abrazo en cambio, y vaya que tenía fuerza para ser alguíen de su estatura.  
Bella: mucho gusto-le dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que esta muestra de cariño terminara pronto.  
Alice: vamos a bailar?-nos preguntó a rose y a mí.  
Bella: claro-le conteste por ambas.  
Nos acercamos a la pista y empezamos a bailar, platicar y a beber, sobre todo a beber.


	3. Chapter 2 CZS

Capítulo 2

Bella: Alice ya no puedo voy al baño- Alice solo asintió y siguió bailando mientras que yo me dirija al baño; al salirme dirigí a la barra y vi que alguien estaba sentado con un celular en la mano y decidí acercarme; no lo reconocí al principio ya que estaba pasada de copas.  
Bella: no bailas?- le pregunte acercándome a su oído.  
Chico: si pero estoy ocupado- me dijo sin despegar la cara del celular.  
Bella: ocupado? Se supone que si vienes a un club es para olvidarte del trabajo no para seguir trabajando- le dije como si fuera algo tan obvio. No sé como pero en eso me maree y caí en el sillón al lado del chico.  
Chico: cuidado… oye cuantas de estas llevas?- me pregunto señalando la piña colada que traía en la mano.  
Bella: perdí la cuenta después de la decima creo…- le dije ya sintiéndome un poco mareada. Me eche a reír y a él se le salió una sonrisa.  
Alice: Bella?- llamaron mi nombre.  
Bella: si Alice?- dije de regreso.  
Chico: Alice deja que tu amiga ya se vaya a su casa mírala como esta- dijo el chico a mi lado, al que todavía no podía distinguir.  
Alice: Edward- a conque él es Edward- no seas aguado ella se quiere divertir como todos nosotros y no estar pegado al celular… ya déjalo de seguro ya se durmió…  
Edward: tienes razón- dijo, dejando el celular a un lado y guardándolo en su bolsillo -bueno vamos a bailar… bienes?- me pregunto ofreciéndome su mano y yo la tome pero algo raro paso al tocarnos. Una corriente corrió por todo mi cuerpo, pero no le preste atención yo me quería divertir y beber.  
Después de 1 hora de solo bailar al ritmo de la música.  
Edward: vamos por un trago?  
Bella: de acuerdo  
Nos acercamos a la barra y el pidió un tequila y yo mi piña colada; ya él también estaba un poco tomado no tanto como yo verdad.  
De pronto no sé como pero se me ocurrió voltear a ver el reloj que tenía Edward en su muñeca y ya iban a ser las 5 am.  
Bella: por dios ya va a amanecer me tengo que ir- lo dije tan espantada de la hora que hasta creo que la borrachera se me bajo solo un poco, ya que todavía me sentía mareada.  
Edward: si quieres te puedo llevar- se ofreció.  
Bella: de acuerdo solo deja me despido de Alice y Rose y nos vamos si?  
Él asintió y me acompaño a buscar a Alice y después a Rose y nos fuimos a la salida del club, mando traer su carro, y uno de los ballets le dijo que no manejara que estaba muy borracho pero no le hizo caso y me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo entre al cerrar mi puerta él se dirigió a la del conductor.  
Edward: y en donde vives Bella?  
Bella: en… me creerás que no me acuerdo donde vivo es que estoy tan borracha que se me olvido.  
Los dos nos echamos a reír, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si es por lo gracioso de la situación o por la cantidad de alcohol en nuestros sistemas.  
Edward: te parece ir a mi casa hasta que te acuerdes?  
Bella: esta bien pero no vamos a hacer nada he- dije puntualizando antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera- estaré borracha pero si se lo que hago.  
Edward: de acuerdo no tienes por qué pensar que va a pasar algo.  
Yo solo asentí empezaba a caerme de sueño pero entonces me di cuenta de que entrabamos a un edificio muy lujoso, note que habíamos llegado porque estacionó el carro y salió para abrirme la puerta del copiloto; nos dirigimos al elevador y él presiono el botón del pent-house y un código que no alcance a vislumbrar de lo borracha que estaba.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo me indico con la mano que pasara y yo así lo hice. (Conversación entre borrachos; ella más que él)  
Bella: wow… esto es todo tuyo?  
Edward: pues si pero…  
Bella: pero que?  
Edward: tú eres la primera MUJER aparte de mi hermana que entra aquí… ahora vámonos a dormir. Se suponía que me tenía que levantar a las 6 am pero pues ya son las seis; pospondré mi cita de TRABAJO para más tarde u otro día no crees?- me pregunto como si yo tuviera que darle permiso o algo parecido.  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.  
Edward: bueno ven hay que buscar algo para que te pongas para dormir.  
Nos dirigimos a una habitación muy hermosa que al parecer era de él y empezó a revolver en los cajones en busca de que prestarme, frustrado de no encontrar nada se rindió y se quitó su camisa.  
Edward: ten… -me dijo pasándome su camisa-  
Bella: gracias pero enserio yo si se dormir en solo ropa interior, no es necesario…  
Edward: ándale ya tómala o yo te la pongo…  
Bella: no la quiero- dije haciendo un puchero-  
Edward se acercó peligrosamente hasta mí, me puso la camisa y me la abrocho por sobre el vestido después sus manos recorrieron mi espalda en busca de la bragueta del vestido y me lo quito.  
Edward: ya está ahora ven te diré donde dormirás- me dijo como si no hubiera quitado mi vestido dos segundos atrás.  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza ya que la corriente que sentí antes volvió a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y no sé porque me puse roja como un jitomate.  
Edward: wow te pusiste roja, roja…  
Yo solo me reí y él también; me indico donde estaba todo (el baño y el cuarto donde me quedaría a dormir)  
Bella: wow este cuarto está muy bonito; pero tú solo vives aquí, no te da miedo?  
Edward: no vivo solo- me dijo dudando de si- bueno si a excepto de las vacaciones cuando viene Reneesme…  
Bella: quien- me hice la tonta pues yo sabia bien de quien estaba hablando.

Edward: Reneesme mi hija…  
Bella: wow no sabía que tuvieras una hija. Porque nunca está aquí más que en vacaciones?  
Edward: porque no me gustaría que fuera acosada por todo el bullicio de la prensa y todo y no la dejaran ser una niña normal de su edad  
Bella: y dónde está?  
Edward: en Francia en el mejor internado que pude encontrar para mantenerla a salvo del bullicio… pero oye no deberíamos dormir ya?  
Yo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a él y le bese la mejilla y este me devolvió el beso, pero en eso no sé cómo le hice, que repentinamente nos estábamos besando apasionadamente, quería impedírselo pero algo en mí no me dejo…  
Edward: wow buenas noches Bella- despegándose muy rápidamente de mi-.  
Y me volvió a besar, no se porque no lo detenía. Sentía un frenesí que nunca en mi vida jamás había sentido incluso con mi último novio. Había algo distinto; que me estaba pasando y aunque estuviera borracha y lo acabara de conocer quería ver si esto que sentía era deseo o amor…  
Bella: Edward?  
Edward: si?  
Bella: porque no duermes conmigo?  
Edward: no lo se nos acabamos de conocer…  
No lo deje terminar lo bese apasionadamente algo que no había hecho en años y por supuesto nunca besaba de esa forma a alguien a quien tuviera que estafar o incluso a alguno de mis ex los había besado de esa forma, pero esto era diferente algo que no comprendía (por el alcohol o pro otra cosa) pero lo necesitaba y aunque esto no estuviera en mi misión y sabía muy en el fondo que esto estaba mal, me deje llevar como nunca antes.  
Le empecé a desabrochar el cinturón a Edward y este hizo lo mismo con la camisa hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos encima de la cama.  
Todo paso muy rápido pero a la vez fue lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida. Aunque sabía que no debía enamorarme de él ya que por mi trabajo lo tendría que estafar sin ninguna compasión… decidí que iba a dejar pasar un tiempo para ver porque Edward me atraía de esta manera no solo física sino emocionalmente también.


	4. Chapter 3 CZS

Capítulo 3

Cuando me desperté Edward seguía durmiendo así que tome su camisa del piso y fui a investigar donde estaba la cocina ya que le quería agradecer el dejarme quedar a dormir y otra cosa,  
Di con la cocina y me puse a investigar. Encontré lo necesario para hacer crepas de frutos rojos y café.  
Cuando ya estaba todo listo en la mesa del comedor me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a escombrar cuando sentí que alguien me miraba de arriba abajo.  
Edward: buenos días preciosa-ver a un Edward en pantalones de pijama y tan temprano por la mañana, no era bueno para mi salud.  
Bella: querrás decir buenas tardes.- le sonreí con ganas y me acerque a él y le plante un beso en la mejilla, lo tome de la mano y lo jale al comedor para que se sentara y le sirviera de desayunar (en realidad comer pero ya había preparado crepas) y vi cómo me miraba de arriba abajo como hace rato.  
Bella: que pasa?- le pregunte curiosamente, ya que no había apartado la mirada de mi persona.  
Edward: nada es que en realidad eres muy hermosa y no se diga en la cama- dijo, haciendo incapie en lo que había sucedido entre nosotros la noche anterior.  
Yo me sonroje y me acerque a él, este me jalo hasta que me sentó en su regazo y me empezó a besar como la noche anterior mientras pasaba mis manos por su fornido pecho.  
Bella: anda desayuna… come… lo que sea, pero ya come o te doy en la boca- le dije para que dejara de besar mi cuello y me dejara concentrar en lo que estábamos haciendo antes la sesión de besos.  
Él sonrió maliciosamente y abrió la boca entonces me voltee hacia el plato y corte un poco de crepa y unos frutos rojos y se los metí en la boca.  
Edward: mmm… que delicioso- con el bocado en la boca-  
Bella: te gustaron?- le pregunte nervios, por primera vez en mi vida. Él asintió con la cabeza ya que se estaba saboreando las crepas- Edward y ahora que?- le pregunte haciendo referencia a que era lo que sucedería a partir de este momento.  
Después de pasarse el bocado me respondió.  
Edward: a que te refieres?- me pregunto confuso-  
Bella: a que después de que me vaya…-le dije haciendo referencia e incapie en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
Edward: aaa… ya veo así que ya te quieres ir…-me pregunto y no supe interpretar el tono de su voz.  
Bella: no es eso… lo que pasa es que, que pasara; nos volveremos a ver o qué onda?- le dije, la verdad es que estaba arrepintiendo de las ordenes de Aro para con Edward.  
Edward se quedó pensativo me paro y se paró; se dirigió a su cuarto y regreso después de unos minutos con su celular en la mano.  
Edward: ten…-puse cara de confundida, ¿acaso me estaba regalando su celular? No lo comprendía…- déjame tu numero para volvernos a ver después de que te vayas… si quieres…-dijo tratando de parecer interesante-  
Yo sonreí y le quite su celular de la mano y escribí mi número de celular y casa.  
Bella: espérame aquí…- le dije. Me dirigí en busca de mi cartera para sacar mi celular y pasárselo a Edward para que él también me diera su celular cuando este sonó…- hola?- pregunte algo confundida pues no reconocía el número del que me estaban llamado-  
Chica: hola Bella! Veo que al fin decidiste contestarme- dijeron en un tono un poco alto del otro lado del auricular.  
Bella: quien habla?-pregunte como estúpida a la persona del otro auricular.  
Chica: soy Alice la amiga de Rose, hermana de Edward…- me dijo la pequeña hermana del chico sentado en la mesa del comedor.  
Bella: a si Alice… quien te dio mi numero?- le pregunte, la verdad no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior-  
Alice: Rose quien más- me dijo como si fuera algo tan simple como que el cielo es azul.  
Bella: bueno, Alice dime que deseas?-  
Alice: quiero invitarte a comer, aceptas?- yo estaba pensando ya que de la nada me hice amiga de Alice cosa que no planee y aparte de todo pero lo más importante me acosté con Edward.  
Alice: Bella?- oí al otro lado del auricular.  
Bella: esteee… si Alice está bien que te parece más al rato es que estoy ocupada-le dije. En ese momento Edward se acerca al a puerta y le hice una señal de que me esperara tantito.  
Alice: de acuerdo que te parece si mejor vamos a cenar y así te da tiempo de despejarte de lo que estés haciendo, te parece?- sonaba algo confundida-  
Bella: de acuerdo a las… 8pm te parece?- le dije a la persona del otro lado.  
Alice: está bien a las 8pm en el California del centro te parece?-  
Bella: huy no es un poco caro- y se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea – es que me acabo de quedar sin trabajo y no tengo mucho dinero- le dije haciéndome la tonta, obvio que tenia dinero, pero necesitaba pensar en algo para salirme de este negocio de Aro.  
Alice: no te preocupes yo te invito…-me dijo como si anda.  
Bella: no Alice no me quiero aprovechar de ti.  
Alice: no te aprovechas, anda acepta- hice una pausa para que pensara que estaba pensando- está bien Alice pero solo por esta, de acuerdo?-le dije mientras sonreía a Edward.  
Alice: está bien te veré a las 8pm solo dices que bienes conmigo y te dejaran pasar.- me dijo como si fuera así de fácil.  
Bella: de acuerdo, adiós Alice nos vemos al rato- dijo.  
Alice: adiós Bella- y colgó-  
Edward: que fue todo eso?- y se acercó a mí y me tomo por las caderas y yo me estremecí.  
Bella: nada solo que tú hermana me acaba de invitar a comer a uno de los lugares más caros y yo sin un quinto ni trabajo pero bueno…- se me ocurrió otra genial idea- por dios que hora es?  
Edward: casi las 4pm, porque?-me pregunto observando el reloj de pared.  
Bella: se supone que tenía una entrevista de trabajo a las 2pm y ya la perdí- puse cara triste y solté una lagrima para que se creyera mi historia- ahora no sé dónde voy a encontrar trabajo- dije a Edward.  
Edward: no te preocupes a ver dime que sabes hacer?- me pregunto el viéndome con poco entusiasmo.  
Bella: Edward no tienes que hacer esto solo porque nos hayamos acostado- le dije como si no fuera necesario-  
Edward: mira tú necesitas dinero y yo solo estoy preguntando, chance y tenga algo para ti-me dijo mientras subía y bajaba sus brazos por los míos.  
Bella: pero no va a ser incomodo tenerme ahí, me refiero a que, qué pasaría si la chica con la que dormiste trabaja en el mismo lugar donde tú?-le pregunte preocupándome un poco sobre eso.  
Edward: porque crees que trabajaras para mí?, lo que estaba pensando es que tienes un cuerpazo como para estar en una oficina de aburridos como yo- me dijo dándome una miradita- yo me refería a que trabajes no se…-dijo pensando un poco.  
Bella: yo fui modelo, asistente personal y secretaria- dije enumerando los "trabajos" que hice-  
Edward: si eras modelo podría decirle a Alice que te de trabajo, ella está buscando modelos para su nueva línea de ropa- me dijo entusiasmado.  
Bella: enserio harías eso por mí?

Edward: claro, además quiero conocerte sabes, no sé porque empiezo a sentir algo por ti…-lo dijo algo avergonzado y yo me sonroje porque yo en realidad sentía también algo por él y no era por el trabajo a mí que me importaba si yo tenía mucho dinero por mi último trabajo con éxito pero yo también quería conocerlo mejor.  
Bella: pero si ya me conoces físicamente… - me sonroje y no sé porque-  
Edward: yo me refería a tus gustos a que…- con algo de vergüenza- tener una cita… wow no he dicho eso desde hace casi once años…  
Bella: enserio?- me sonroje otra vez y otra vez no supe por qué Edward me ponía nerviosa…- a lo dices por lo de la mamá de tu hija?  
Edward se sorprendió me imagine que pensó que no se iba a acordar de lo que me había dicho la noche anterior de su familia…  
Edward: algo así…- puso cara triste y yo igual no supe el porqué de su dolor (me hice la tonta) y me acerque a él…  
Bella: si quieres no me lo digas…  
Edward: no está bien es solo que es difícil hablarlo ya que nunca se lo he contado a nadie y mucho menos a mi hija…-se puso pensativo como dudando en contármelo o no pero yo ya sabía lo que paso- está bien te lo voy a contar todo…  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le indique que nos sentáramos él me jalo al sillón y nos tumbamos para escuchar la historia de Edward.  
Edward: te lo voy a contar desde el principio… todo comenzó una mañana cuando me dirigía a la escuela, todavía no teníamos dinero ni poder como dicen en los periódicos- soltó una risita y me reí con él por como sonó- yo ya llevaba casi un año 3 meses con mi novia, era modelo siempre le gusto; ese día estaba muy nerviosa esperándome en la entrada de mi casa, sus manos sudaban y se notaba ansiosa por decirme algo…  
"Kristen: Edward!- y salto a mis brazos y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude ya que no la había visto en una semana ya que se había ido a Francia a modelar-"  
"Edward: princesa te extrañe pero que bueno que ya estás aquí te tengo que contar muchas cosas que me pasaron…- intente llevarla adentro de la casa pero esta no se dejó- que pasa?- puse cara de confusión ya que no sabía que le pasaba…"  
"Kristen: Edward yo…- se puso aún más nerviosa- yo… ESTOY EMBARAZADA…"  
"Puse cara de me estas bromando pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza entonces me deje caer en las escaleras del porche y me puse como histérico pues no sabía que más hacer…"  
"Edward: estas segura?"  
"Ella solo asintió con la cabeza"  
"Kristen: estoy completamente segura."  
"En ese momento llego mi padre que era doctor y le dije de nuestra situación y el muy comprensiblemente le hizo la prueba para ver cuánto tiempo tenia…"  
"Tenía un mes de embarazo; mi papa tuvo una charla de responsabilidad conmigo pero me dijo que me iba a apoyar con todo lo que él pudiera y así lo hizo; me ayudo a encontrar un trabajo en una empresa por las tardes con uno de sus pacientes y en las mañanas estudiaba mientras que mi embarazada novia estudiaba."  
"A los nueve meses exactitos nació mi princesa y yo iba ascendiendo en la compañía que me contrato ya que estudiaba para abogado y le ayudaba al señor Facinelli con las lagunas de los contratos y todo lo demás, cuando me hablo mi madre y me dijo que Kristen estaba en labor de parto; yo le pedí permiso al señor Facinelli de retirarme ya que iba a nacer mi hija y él amablemente me llevo y me acompaño en la sala de espera aunque yo no se lo pedí; él me trataba como a un hijo ya que nunca tuvo uno propio y me había dicho una vez que a su muerte yo me haría cargo de la empresa…"  
"Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que había llegado al hospital y nadie me decía nada; cuando iba a preguntarle a una enfermera porque se tardaban tanto vi salir a mi padre salir del cuarto donde estaba Kristen"  
Dr. Cullen: Edward, Kristen quiere verte antes de que…- se había quedado mudo entonces no sé porque me inundo el pánico y entre corriendo a su habitación…"  
"Ella yacía moribunda en la cama y mi madre me dejo solo para que pudiera hablar con ella; en ese momento empezaron a caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas pues sabía que se estaba muriendo y ni siquiera me atrevía a verla ya que se veía realmente pálida y débil."  
Kristen: Edward…- yo me acerque para que no hiciera esfuerzo alguno y le tome de la mano  
Edward: dime princesa?  
Kristen: quiero que cuides de nuestra princesa porque yo sé que serás un muy buen padre para ella y sabrás cuidarla y educarla…  
"Edward: de que hablas princesa si la vamos a cuidar los dos y la educaremos juntos como lo planeamos cuando me dijiste que la traerías al mundo…- yo no paraba de llorar por pensar que no sería así y que la perdería pues no sabría cómo criar a nuestra hija yo solo- claro que será así princesa- ella negaba con la cabeza."  
Kristen: tráela la quiero conocer…- yo asentí y la cargue del cunero se veía realmente hermosa igual que su madre con el mismo color de ojos pero con mi rostro  
Edward: aquí está…  
Kristen: es realmente hermosa… le podrías poner… Reneesme?  
Edward: si amor como tú digas, se llamara Reneesme…  
"En ese momento ella alzo su mano hasta el rostro de la bebe y le toco su mejilla yo solo veía como le hacía mimos a la bebe cuando de repente dejo caer su mano y la máquina que monitoreaba su corazón dejo de producir el sonido de sus latidos; deje a la bebe en su cunero y salí a la puerta en busca de mi padre este me vio con lágrimas en los ojos y desesperado y se encamino a la habitación yo solo recuerdo que el señor Facinelli me sostuvo y lo vi todo negro…"  
"Desperté una hora después y mi padre me dijo que ella había muerto"  
Dr. Cullen: ahora que harás hijo?  
Edward: a que te refieres?- yo seguía llorando pues ella me había dado una hija y al momento de dármela murió-  
Dr. Cullen: me refiero a la niña… que planeas hacer con ella?  
Edward: pues es mi hija papá que quieres que haga que la rechace o que la de en adopción?  
Dr. Cullen: sería lo mejor para ella…- al ver mi cara mi padre se quedó callado pues lo mire con ojos asesinos de solo pensar en no volver a ver a mi princesa…  
A Edward se le ahogo la voz y solo volteaba a ver el techo pues me parecía que empezaba querer llorar así que lo deje desahogarse ya que parecía que nunca lo había hecho y no sé cómo le hizo mi cuerpo para reaccionar sin ordenarle y lo abrace fuertemente y él me regreso el abrazo y empezó a llorar y me puso tan sentimental escuchar tal historia que me saco unas cuantas lagrimitas.


	5. Chapter 4 CZS

Los personajes son de la SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y espero sus reviews.

Cuando Edward termino de llorar y yo igual nos quedamos abrazados lo más fuerte que pudimos luego nos quedamos dormidos otro rato…  
No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado dormidos que cuando escuche que alguien entraba al departamento me puse a la defensiva.  
Trate de despertar a Edward pero cuando me voltee vi que era Alice  
Alice: Bella?  
Ella se me quedo mirando raro  
Bella: si Alice?- en eso se me vino a la mente que habíamos acordado en cenar entonces vi el reloj ya eran las 10pm y me levante de un sopetón y me dirigí corriendo al cuarto donde había quedado mi vestido y me lo puse lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba mi cartera…  
Bella: Alice!. Enserio lo siento mucho pero es que me quede dormida y…  
Edward todavía no se había despertado entonces empezó a removerse en el sillón y se acabó por despertar y bostezo y estiro su hermoso pectoral cosa que me hizo suspirar de solo verlo…  
Alice: enana que haces aquí?  
Alice: pues venía a ver que habías hacho de cenar ya que mi "amiga" me dejo plantada… pero ya veo donde estaba…- me miro pícaramente y después a Edward- bueno veo que estaban ocupados antes de que yo llegara así que los dejo…  
Alice se empezó a mover hacia la puerta y yo salí corriendo detrás de ella…  
Bella: Alice!... espérame- salí disparada hacia ella- lo siento enserio lo siento pero es que me quede dormida después de que Edward me contara una historia y…  
Alice: que historia?  
Bella: esteee… la de Reneesme?  
Alice se sorprendió de lo que le dije entonces se volvió hacia él y…  
Alice: Edward eso es cierto?  
Edward: si porque?  
Alice se quedó callada al comprender lo que su hermano me había revelado…  
Después de unos minutos de silencio el celular de Edward sonó; Edward identifico de inmediato el número y no dudo dos veces en contestar con algo de preocupación en el semblante  
Edward: princesa?, te ocurre algo?..., a menos mal es que me preocupo tu llamada pues nunca me llamas a esta hora y pues…, de verdad que bueno princesa yo estaré encantado en ir a recogerte…, está bien no te enojes, sabes en eso te pareces a tu..., sabes eres una psíquica justo eso te iba a decir…, si yo también te extraño princesa…, si ya quiero que llegues sabes me haces mucha falta… de acuerdo sueña conmigo princesa que yo también soñare contigo… TE QUIERO… CUIDATE y nos vemos en una semana… ok ya te dejo… buenas noches.  
Edward colgó el teléfono y sonrió con verdaderas ganas.  
Alice: que te dijo Edward?  
Edward: que llega en menos de una semana y quiere que la vaya a recoger al aeropuerto…  
Alice: que bien que ya regresa estoy emocionada de que ya llegue puesto que le tengo que comprar mucha ropa y…  
Edward: Alice no empieces cada que viene te la quieres quedar para probarle toda la ropa que encuentras y ella solo quiere pasar unas pocas semanas que tiene de vacaciones con la familia y tu te quieres apoderar de ella… sabes deberías tener un hijo que falta te hace…  
Alice: sabes Edward si no fueras mi hermano mayor y ella tu hija ya te la hubiera robado…  
Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que me dirigía a la puerta hasta que Edward al momento de darles la espalda me agarro del brazo y me acerco a él y me llevo hasta el sillón…  
Edward: espérame aquí no te muevas…  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me quede sentada como por 3 minutos ya que regreso Edward venia vestido informal y me indico que nos dirigiéramos a la puerta y así lo hice…  
Alice: a dónde van?- pregunto algo confusa ya que vio que la íbamos a dejar solo en aquel departamento increíblemente hermoso- yo puedo ir?- ninguno contesto (yo porque no sabía a dónde íbamos y Edward porque no sabía que pretendía)- bueno ya que me harán la ley del hielo se las voy a aplicar heee!  
Salimos de ahí directo al ascensor ya que estuvimos lejos de los oídos de Alice le pregunte a Edward que pasaba y porque quería que nos fuéramos de SU departamento.  
Edward: digamos que te estoy invitando a un almuerzo/cena?  
Bella: está bien pero si no te importa me podrías llevar primero a mi casa?  
Edward quedo un poco confundido pero hizo lo que yo le pedí…  
En la entrada del edificio, Edward se quedó un poco helado ya que Bella vivía en un hermoso edificio con vista al centro de Londres.  
Bella: te vas a quedar ahí o vas a venir conmigo?  
Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió al interior del edificio al cual él portero le abrió educadamente la puerta y la saludo…  
Portero: buenas noches señorita Bella… buenas noches señor- en ese momento el portero se dio cuenta de con quién iba Bella y se le abrieron los ojos como platos.  
Edward: buenas noches… oye Bella este es un muy bonito edificio sabes; yo quería comprar mi departamento justo aquí pero alguien me gano la compra y tuve que buscar otro departamento…  
Bella: enserio pues no llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí… como wow ya casi dos años?  
Edward: enserio?  
Bella solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al elevador y Edward la siguió; cuando ya estuvieron en el ascensor Bella presiono el botón del pent-house y puso una clave, Edward solo se le quedaba viendo y muy sorprendido al ver que Bella viviera en el pent-house.  
Cuando el ascensor se detuvo Edward le señalo con la mano que prosiguiera y esta lo hizo y abrió la puerta de su departamento y prendió la luz; Edward se quedó sorprendido de la belleza de aquel lugar inclusive era más hermoso que su departamento.  
Edward: wow…  
Bella: te gusta?  
Edward: claro es hermoso pero…  
Bella: pero?  
Edward se quedó pensativo y Bella lo noto; ella pensaba lo mismo que Edward… ¿Cómo alguien como ella que acaba de "perder" su trabajo tiene un pent-house?  
Bella: solo te diré que mi papá me lo compro antes de morir él y mi madre…  
Eso era verdad Bella aunque fuera una mujer que robara a los demás tenía su lado tierno el cual estaba aflorando después de tanto tiempo ocultándolo…

La noche anterior fue estupenda ya que mi cena con Edward no pudo ser mejor.  
Estaba en mi departamento; cuando estuve a punto de meterme a la tina para darme un buen baño relajante sonó mi teléfono…  
Bella: hola?  
Alice: Bella necesito hablar contigo es sobre Edward y me urge…  
Bella: Alice que te sucede porque me quieres ver con tanta urgencia?... Que le paso a Edward?, está herido?...  
Fui una estúpida al preguntar eso pero en realidad él me importaba y estaba pensando seriamente dejar el trabajo para poder ser sincera con Edward y no se tener algo más con él ya que cuando estaba con él afloraba un sentimiento que desde hace mucho no lo sentía incluso antes de que mis padres murieran…  
Alice: solo dime donde y cuando nos podemos ver Bella y no tiene que pasar de hoy por favor…  
Bella: está bien si quieres ven a mi departamento y aquí platicamos… quieres?  
Alice se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio hasta que por fin hablo.  
Alice: de acuerdo… dame tu dirección y te veo ahí a las 12am te parece?  
Bella: de acuerdo… es el edificio Vichy… me imagino que lo conoces no?  
Alice: claro ahí estaré… - y colgó-  
Hable a la recepción para que cuando viniera Alice la dejaran pasar.  
A las doce en punto se escuchó como el elevador se detenía eso indicaba que alguien había llegado entonces sonó el timbre y yo enseguida fui a abrir.  
Alice: hola!  
Bella: hola!... pasa por favor- con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
Alice: gracias tu departamento está muy hermoso Bella…  
Bella: gracias Alice… por favor siéntete como en tu casa, toma asiento por favor… te ofrezco algo de tomar?  
Alice: un vaso de agua por favor…  
Me dirigí a la cocina por su vaso de agua y cuando regresé se lo entregue…  
Ella se quedó cayada por varios minutos hasta que…  
Alice: Bella quiero que me digas que fue lo que te contó mi hermano ayer…- dándole un sorbo a su vaso-  
Bella: pues me conto del día en que nació Reneesme y como se enteró de que iba a ser padre y de que lo contrataron en la empresa y de… - me quede callada pues no supe si decirle también de la otra parte-  
Alice: que más te contó?  
Bella: pues de… como murió Kristen…  
Alice se sorprendió y mucho al parecer de que me allá dicho eso.  
Alice: bella te puedo confesar algo?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- Edward nunca de los nunca le ha contado eso a nadie… ni siquiera a nuestra madre que siempre ha cuidado de Reneesme…  
Bella: a que te refieres?  
Alice: Bella, Edward te conto que paso después de la muerte de… Kristen?  
Yo negué con la cabeza pues después de ver como se desahogó conmigo no me atreví a preguntarle que paso después pero Alice era diferente a ella si le podría preguntar…  
Bella: Alice me podrías… -lo dudé- me podrías decir que paso después de la muerte de Kristen por favor?  
Alice solo asintió con la cabeza.  
Alice: después de una semana de que Kristen muriera, Edward era muy cerrado y no quería hablar con nadie; lo único que hacía era ir a la universidad, regresar verificar que Reneesme estuviera bien e ir al trabajo… esa fue su rutina por un largo mes hasta que mi padre se hartó de su comportamiento ya que no quería que nadie le mencionara nada de ella pues cuando lo hacíamos se enfurecía hasta llego a romper un vidrio con el puño y se hizo una gran herida la cual no quiso que mi padre la curara puesto que quería tener un recuerdo de aquel horroroso dolor que sentía en su interior. Una semana después el señor Facinelli murió de un paro cardiaco y Edward estuvo a su lado porqué él señor lo pidió y le dijo al notario que como Edward era como un hijo para él ya que nunca pudo tener uno propio y ni siquiera contrajo matrimonio, él iba a ser su heredero y quería que la empresa llevara el apellido Cullen como él nuevo propietario; cuando él señor Facinelli murió y Edward tomo posesión de todo lo que le dejo, tomo a Reneesme y se fueron a vivir al pent-house en el que sigue viviendo y no nos permitió ver a la niña por mucho tiempo…;cuando termino la universidad ya Reneesme iba a cumplir 1 año y medio y Edward permitió solo a mi madre visitar a la niña pero solo el tiempo que él estuviera en la oficina, ese hombre se había vuelto loco…  
"Una noche Edward decidió que era tiempo de dejar el dolor a un lado y salir de su "escondite" llevando con él a Reneesme…, él quería que lo perdonáramos por haberse vuelto un loco-paranoico con respecto a la bebé; entonces fue a la casa y ahí se quedó con ella hasta el día siguiente que tenía que ir a trabajar, cuando iba saliendo de la casa con Reneesme en brazos un carro casi lo atropella pero era un loco paparazzi el que casi lo arrolla y cuando este se bajó del carro empezó como un loco frenético a tomarle fotos a él y a la niña; Edward perdió el control de sus acciones y le grito a mamá esta salió corriendo a la puerta y él le entrego a Reneesme quien estaba llorando demasiado; Edward por otra parte asustado de que él idiota del paparazzi casi mata a su princesa lo empezó a golpear sin piedad, mi madre al ver esto le grito a mi padre y mi hermano para que lo detuvieran y lo hicieron pero él le arrebato a Reneesme de las manos a mi madre y se montó a su carro y se fue de ahí."  
"Después de esa noche Edward no quiso volver a dejar que Reneesme saliera de su departamento y como ya se sentía mejor nos dejaba ver a la niña cuando quisiéramos pero solo con la condición de que le avisáramos cuando íbamos a ir y a qué hora- yo abrí los ojos como platos- si Bella aunque no te lo creas Edward es un paranoico cuando de su hija se trata porque crees que cuando ella cumplió los 6 años la mando al mejor internado de Francia que pudo pagar y eso no es todo no deja que nadie la visite y cuando es día festivo él viaja para allá para verla y pasar las fiestas con ella… aunque ahora que lo pienso esto es nuevo…"  
Bella: a que te refieres Alice?  
Alice: a que… nada olvídalo.  
En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo anunciando la llegada de alguien…  
Alice: estabas esperando a alguien?... si es así me voy…  
Bella: no Alice, no estoy esperando a nadie…

Cuando tocaron el timbre de mi departamento me puse nerviosa ya que no sabía quién era; fui a abrir la puerta y era Rose, suspire con alivio ya que me espanto que hubiera sido Aro y arruinara todo lo que ya había logrado.  
Bella: Rose que te trae por aquí?  
Rosalie: pues que más tonta vine a verte para que me contaras como te fue en Escocia…  
Bella: pasa… solo que tengo visitas…  
Rosalie: enserio puedo esperar o si quieres regreso más al rato…  
Alice: Bella, pasa algo?  
Rosalie: esa es Alice?  
Bella: si estábamos platicando…  
En ese momento Alice se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era Rose.  
Alice: Rose!  
Grito ella. Rosalie y Alice se dieron un abrazo.  
Alice: como está mi cuñada?  
Rosalie: muy bien Alice, todavía con un poco de dolor de cabeza por lo de ayer pero bueno…  
Las tres nos reímos…  
Alice: bueno me tengo que ir…  
Bella: a dónde vas Alice?  
Alice: bueno pues ya se me hizo tarde pero tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación…- miro su reloj que marcaba más de las 3pm- dios ya se me hizo tarde para las entrevistas…  
Rosalie: más entrevistas Alice?  
Alice: si Rose ya me canse de entrevistar a todas las chicas yo solo busco a la modelo perfecta para mi campaña…  
Bella: Alice?  
Alice: si?  
Bella: que se necesita para ser modelo en tu campaña?  
Alice: bueno… necesito entrevistar a la persona y ver si me cae bien, entregarme una solicitud de trabajo y unas fotos donde este modelando y ya…  
Bella: yo te caigo bien?- puse una cara angelical.  
Alice: si Bella, porque la pregunta?  
Bella: recuerdas que te dije que me despidieron de mi trabajo y que necesitaba buscar otro?  
Alice: y quieres que te de trabajo o me equivoco?  
Bella: por favor Alice enserio lo necesito….  
Rosalie: pero no acabas de llegar de Escocia?  
Bella: si, pero cuando llegue a la oficina después de que me dio es supuesto trabajo bien hecho me dijo que estaba despedida y sin más explicación me dijo que el pase era mi indemnización y ordeno que me sacaran de ahí…  
Yo me enoje mucho para hacerles creer que era cierto lo que acababa de decir y me creyeron.  
Alice: bueno Bella te daré una oportunidad así que necesito que me des tu solicitud y unas cuantas fotos donde estés modelando y las lleves a esta dirección antes de las 5 pm y veré que puedo hacer por ti…  
Bella: Alice eres la mejor…- y la abrace para "agradecerle" que me diera una oportunidad-.  
Bella: Rose te dejo me tengo que apurar… por cierto se quedan en su casa…  
Yo me fui a mi cuarto a buscar una estúpida solicitud que había dado Aro por si las dudas en donde decía que había sido asistente personal, secretaria y modelo.  
Cuando salí de mi habitación me di cuenta de que se habían marchado y yo me apure a buscar las fotos para Alice lo bueno es que Aro me había entregado una carpeta con unas fotos que me había sacado no hace mucho para una campaña de ropa interior de la década pasada que en realidad habían salido de maravilla y las puse en un sobre junto con la estúpida solicitud y cuando vi mi reloj ya eran casi las 4pm entonces me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar mi celular para llamar a Edward, después del segundo ring me contesto.  
Edward(al teléfono): hola preciosa que pasa?  
Bella: hola precioso, solo te llamaba para saber a qué hora sales por el pan?- muy coquetamente-  
Edward(al teléfono): pues veras preciosa yo no compro pan… pero hare una excepción… que te parece a las 8pm en el california?  
Bella: me parece bien, además te tengo que contar algo…  
Edward(al teléfono): y que es preciosa?  
Bella: tendrás que esperar hasta la cena y te diré…  
Edward(al teléfono): espero sea bueno…  
Bella: ya lo verás que sí, bueno me tengo que ir por que llego tarde a mi cita…  
Edward(al teléfono): con quién?- Edward se puso serio-.  
Bella: con… Alice no te pongas celoso, aunque te confieso algo…  
Edward(al teléfono): menos mal… -suspiro aliviado- y que me tienes que confesar?  
Bella: pues… de que… me gustan los hombres celosos como tu ahorita…- me mire al espejo y me había puesto roja como la sangre de la pena de decir eso pues nunca se lo había dicho a alguien; él comenzaba a sembrar ese sentimiento en mí y me gustaba estar nerviosa.  
Edward(al teléfono): que bien que te gusten los hombres celosos ya que yo soy muy celoso…  
Bella: bueno hombre celoso nos veremos a las 8pm…  
Edward(al teléfono): hasta al rato…- y colgó-.  
Ya casi eran las 4:30pm así que me fui yendo para el estacionamiento para ir al lugar que Alice me indicó.  
Cuando iba llegando al edificio era muy hermoso por fuera, así que conociendo a Alice lo poco que llevo y recordando borrosamente el club me lo pude imaginar por dentro; cuando entre mi imaginación no me había fallado inclusive era mucho más hermoso de lo que lo imaginé.  
Bella: vengo a buscar a la señorita Alice, me podría decir donde la encuentro?  
Recepcionista: mira tendrás que esperar con las otras chicas que están formadas ahí para que la señorita te atienda…  
Bella: no tu no entiendes yo soy la novia de su hermano Edward…  
Recepcionista: mira ellas me han dicho lo mismo así que no voy a caer por todo lo que hagas no te dejarte pasar así que tendrás que esperar como las demás…  
Bella: pues ya lo veremos…  
Saque mi celular y le marque a Alice…  
Bella: Alice? Oye tu recepcionista no me deja pasar dile que me deje…  
Alice: está bien Bella, ahorita mando a alguien por ti para que te deje pasar.  
Bella: gracias Alice…  
Alice: de nada Bella…  
Unos minutos después bajo Rose y me sorprendí de verla aquí pero me saludo y yo la abrace.  
Bella: viste como no te mentí…  
Recepcionista: de verdad lo siento señorita pero es que es mi trabajo…  
Bella: no te preocupes aunque ya sabes he…  
Le sonreí amablemente a la muchacha que estaba ya de por si nerviosa.  
Acompañe a Rose hasta la oficina de Alice, la cual era muy colorida pero no como para exagerar.  
Alice: hola Bella, toma asiento por favor.  
Yo le obedecí ya que podría ser que Alice me contratara y fuera mi jefa; me rei de la idea de que Alice fuera mi jefa.  
Alice: Bella trajiste lo que te pedí?  
Bella: claro Alice toma.- y le pase el folder con las fotos y la solicitud.  
Alice: wow Bella sales hermosísima en estas fotos.  
Bella: gracias Alice… y que dices, crees que podre trabajar contigo?  
Alice: pues mira estoy por hacer un desfile de modas en tres días para la semana de la moda ya sabes no y necesito modelos para la pasarela y me preguntaba si te importaría estar aunque sea una prueba- lo dudo un poco y al ver mi cara de duda- obvio se te pagara el día…  
Bella: de acuerdo Alice dime que tengo que hacer…  
Alice: solo preséntate ese día a las 11am y dices que buscas a mí y das este papelito- y me paso un trozo de papel- es para que no suceda como hace rato y te dejen entrar directo solo que no se los vayas a dejar solo lo muestras te parece?  
Bella: claro Alice está bien, y ahora ya terminaremos nuestra conversación? 


	6. Chapter 5 CZS

Los personajes son de SM, y la historia es mía. Disfruten y no olviden el review.

Alice: de acuerdo Bella lo único que quiero que sepas es que a mi hermano le pasa algo por lo cual nunca lo he visto antes incluso con Kristen ya que es diferente y con nadie se había abierto como contigo como ya te dije ni siquiera con la familia, pero ya te dije que no quiero que salga herido de lo que tu y él tengan ahora, lo que quiero decir es que prométeme que no lastimaras a mi hermano y que si no te interesa que se lo digas antes de que se ilusione contigo más de lo que ya está…  
Bella: Alice cálmate, yo también siento algo por él…, algo que no había sentido nunca porque aunque no te lo creas yo también soy diferente con él…  
De repente sonó mi celular, y era a la persona con la que menos quería hablar…  
Bella: discúlpenme debo contestar esta llamada…- me aparte todo lo que pude para poder hablar con Aro-  
Bella: hola?  
Aro(al teléfono): Bellita hasta que me contestas… pero bueno dime cómo vamos?  
Bella: pues yo digo que bien, pero ahora no puedo hablar estoy en una entrevista de trabajo…  
Aro(al teléfono): pero si tú ya tienes un trabajo!... porque pierdes el tiempo pidiendo trabajo?... explícate.  
Bella: si con Alice…  
Aro(al teléfono): espera hablas de Alice Cullen?  
Bella: si, te marco al rato tío…- y colgué antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa-  
Alice: te puedo preguntar quién era?  
Bella: era solo mi tío… Peter  
Rosalie: pero yo conozco a toda tu familia y no tienes un tío Peter, Bella…  
Bella: claro que si Rose… a es que tú no sabes mi tía Irina se casó hace tres semanas y su esposo se llama Peter, por eso…  
Rosalie: bueno pues felicítame a tu tía… hace mucho que no voy a tu casa de campo con tus tíos…  
Bella: bueno pues ahorita no te conviene ir… tu sabes- y le guiñe un ojo- se acaban de casar y no quieren salir de casa…  
Rosalie: ok entiendo la indirecta.  
De repente mire el reloj ya iban a dar las 6pm y tendría mi segunda cita con Edward, me puse muy nerviosa…  
Bella: me tengo que ir… adiós muchachas…  
Y salí corriendo hasta el lobby y de ahí a la puerta por mi coche e irme corriendo a mi departamento para arreglarme para mi cita.  
Cuando iba saliendo del ascensor me percaté de que la puerta de mi departamento estaba abierta, me decidí a entrar y vi a quien menos quería.  
Bella: que haces aquí y como entraste?  
Aro: pues Bellita no me creí lo que me dijiste por teléfono así que lo quiero confirmar y verlo con mis propios ojos…  
Bella: que es lo que quieres ver Aro?  
Aro: que es verdad que ya tratas a los Cullen…  
Bella: pues en verdad ese es mi primer paso en la fiesta estuvieron en un sector más privado que al que me mandaste y no me pude acercar a ellos; además me entere de que la hermana buscaba modelos y fui a la entrevista a ver qué tal me va y entonces tu interrumpiste la conversación…  
Aro: está bien Bellita lo siento por arruinarte tu entrevista de "trabajo"…- Aro se empezó a carcajear y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes- te voy a vigilar cada paso que des cada movimiento todo…  
Bella: Aro ya no confías en mí?  
Aro: Bellita en este mundo se desconfía hasta de tu propia sombra…  
Bella: Aro por favor déjame hacerlo a mi modo además me entere de que alguien de la familia Cullen llegara la semana que viene…  
Aro: ha si y quien es ese alguien?  
Bella: lo sabrás si me dejas de vigilar- y puse mi sonrisa de o me dejas o no te digo- que dices?  
Aro: sabes que confío en ti, Bellita pero me da mala espina… - se quedó pensando por un rato- de acuerdo no te vigilare si me dices quien es…  
Bella: bueno escuche la conversación de Alice con su novio la noche del club y ella menciono que a lo mejor su abuela llega de visita o algo parecido es que no podía escuchar bien por el ruido de la música…  
Aro: muy bien Bellita estaremos atentos en el aeropuerto para ver de quien se trata… buen trabajo por cierto… esto me dejo pensando en que si logras esta misión te dejare ver a tu hermano…  
Bella: Aro por dios tú sabes que yo soy hija única…  
Aro negó con la cabeza  
Aro: claro que no Bellita tus padres te ocultaron que tienes un hermano más chico que tú… un año de diferencia me parece que tiene tú hermano de ti…  
Bella: pero cómo?  
Aro: pues así como lo oyes Bella tus padres incluso antes de morir te ocultaron cosas… y muchas a decir verdad…  
Aro salió del departamento para cuando reaccione.  
Bella: un hermano?- dije para mí en un susurro-  
Me quede pensando por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que sonó mi celular, era Alice.  
Alice: Bella?  
Bella: mande- lo dije en un susurro pues todavía no encontraba las palabras o la forma de volver a la realidad pero entonces mire el reloj ya iban a dar las 8pm y me tenía que arreglar para ver a Edward en el California-Alice te molesta que al rato te marque o tú me marques es que tengo que prepararme para mi cita con tu hermano y me quedan menos de 20 minutos…  
Alice: está bien yo te marco… suerte.- y colgó-  
Yo me metí lo más rápido que pude a la regadera y me di un baño súper rápido salí con el cabello escurriendo pero no me importo me tenía que apurar ya que tenía menos de 15 minutos para llegar a mi cita…  
Logre terminar 5 minutos antes de las 8pm pero el problema ahora era llegar a mi destino en menos de 5minutos.  
No sé como pude pero logre llegar a las 8pn en punto gracias a que vivía en el centro de Londres y el California quedaba muy cerca de mi departamento y con mi carro logre llegar a tiempo.

Edward: hola preciosa  
Bella: hola precioso te ves muy guapo…  
Era verdad Edward llevaba un traje gris con corbata negra y su cabello alborotado por la fría brisa del nocturno Londres hacia que se viera realmente sexy. Lo cual me provocaba suspirar como nunca antes….  
Edward: Bella tú no te quedas atrás…- y se acercó a mí y nos besamos apasionadamente…; Edward provocaba sentimientos en mí que no podía explicar pues nunca los había sentido por nadie…- vamos a entrar que hace un poco de frío y no quiero que te enfermes…  
Yo asentí con la cabeza ya que era verdad nos estábamos congelando; nos dirigimos adentro.  
Edward: buenas noches Sebastián…  
Sebastián: buenas noches señor Cullen… me acompañan por favor…  
Nos dirigimos a una mesa en un sector sin mucha gente (VIP).  
Sebastián: aquí les dejo la carta…- y nos pasó una carta a cada uno- enseguida los atienden… con permiso, cualquier cosa que gusten estoy a sus servicios buen provecho.  
Bella: wow… nunca había entrado a esta zona…- y le di vueltas a mi cabeza para apreciar cada rincón de este hermoso restaurant- sabes esto me recuerda mucho a mi papá…- me calle de sopetón ya que recordé el día del accidente en el cual mis padres perdieron la vida y me dejaron sola con mi tía Carmen la cual fue como una amiga más que una madre ya que no había ser alguno que reemplazara a mi madre…  
Edward: Bella?... te encuentras bien te pusiste muy pálida…  
Bella: estoy bien es solo que…- respire profundo ya que no quería empezar a llorar al recordar a mis padres…- si es solo que me acorde de la noche…- respire más profundo ya que sentí que me derrumbaría como lo hacía cuando hablaba de mis padres y el accidente- de la noche en que murieron mis padres…  
Edward: se lo que se siente perder a seres queridos…  
Edward se puso triste y yo recordé a que se refería con "sentir" ya que él había perdido a la madre de su hija y al señor Facinelli…  
Bella: lo sé es muy duro de hablar pero te digo algo…  
Edward: qué?  
Bella: que como tú nunca lo hable con nadie y pues mi tía, que aunque me mandaron con psicólogos y terapeutas ya que me trató como a la hija que nunca pudo tener; aun así nunca lo hable y me sincere con alguien pero…  
Edward: pero…  
Bella: siento que tú me entiendes por lo que me contaste el otro día…, siento que contigo puedo ser sincera…  
Edward: preciosa sé que es un golpe muy duro en el pecho que no lo puedes evitar y alejas a todos de ti…  
Nos quedamos en silencio y él se acercó a mí y me tendió sus brazos para que lo abrasara y así lo hice sin importarme que nos estuvieran viendo raro…  
Mesero: buenas noches y perdón por interrumpirlos pero ya les puedo tomar la orden?  
Bella: claro…  
Mesero: ok mi nombre es Jacob y seré su mesero esta noche, les recomiendo las trufas de langosta con salsa de durazno y frutos rojos así como la crema de zanahoria…  
Edward: ok… yo quiero las trufas y la crema… y tu preciosa?  
Bella: la verdad no tengo mucho apetito… pero tráeme unas papas a la francesa por favor…  
Edward: papas a la francés?  
Belle: que tiene es que la verdad no tengo mucha hambre- y me dirigí hacia el mesero para cerciorarle mi orden cuando me le quede viendo ya que se hacía conocido pero no supe de donde…  
Bella: disculpa te conozco de algún lado?- dirigiéndome al mesero-  
Jacob: la verdad no señorita aunque si me permite usted también se me hace conocida…  
Bella: enserio?- en eso las palabras de Aro retumbaron en mi cabeza…" muy bien Bellita estaremos atentos en el aeropuerto para ver de quien se trata… buen trabajo por cierto… esto me dejo pensando en que si logras esta misión te dejare ver a tu hermano…"-  
Edward: Bella?  
No escuche más solo el golpe sordo de algo que cayó al suelo…


	7. Chapter 6 CZS

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

EDWARD POV  
Yo estaba muy nervioso por Bella ya que según mi padre se había dado un golpe sumamente fuerte en la cabeza y le dio un sedante para que durmiera toda la noche y no le molestara el golpe.  
Yo estaba sumamente preocupado ya que no quería que le pasara algo o llegar a perderla como a Kristen…  
En ese momento sonó mi celular y verifique el número aunque me imagine quien sería…  
Edward: hola princesa, como estas?  
Reneesme: papi hasta que te encuentro… tiene rato que me trato de comunicarme contigo pero no me respondías…  
Edward: lo siento princesa es que salí a cenar con Bella…  
Reneesme: dime como te está yendo con ella papi…  
Mi princesa sabía todo (casi todo ya que no le podía decir que me acosté con ella) con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Bella ya que nunca nos guardábamos secretos.  
Edward: pues estábamos cenando cuando se acercó él mesero a decirnos las especialidades del día, cuando Bella le empezó a contestar cosas extrañas y el mesero le pregunto lo mismo… cuando de repente se quedó viendo el vacío y se desmayó…  
Reneesme: y como esta?, ya despertó?  
Reneesme sonaba muy preocupada porque aunque no la conocía ya la empezaba a querer…  
Edward: pues no la tuve que traer al hospital donde trabaja tu abuelo porque se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y le dio un sedante para que durmiera toda la noche…  
Reneesme: papi te puedo preguntar algo?  
Edward: princesa ya sabes que no debes preguntar…  
Reneesme: que es lo que de verdad sientes por Bella y dime la verdad…  
Edward: princesa me ofende que me digas que te diga la verdad si siempre te la digo…  
Reneesme: ya papi estoy hablando enserio… que sientes por ella?  
Yo dude y la sonrisa que tenía reapareció.  
Edward: ya te dije princesa que todavía no sé lo que realmente siento por ella pero una cosa si te digo…  
Reneesme: queé  
Edward: que quiero que la conozcas cuando regreses a vivir aquí ya que este será tu último año en ese internado…  
Reneesme soltó un grito de alegría ya que estaba emocionada porque conocía muy bien a mi hija y sabía que el internado no le gustaba pero que tenía que estar ahí por su seguridad…  
Reneesme: es enserio papi o solo me lo dices para dejar de interrogarte?  
Edward: hija mía alguna vez te e mentido?  
Reneesme: pues la verdad… NUNCA PAPI- grito mi princesa de alegría-  
Dr. Cullen: Edward puedes pasar…- me dijo mi padre, yo le hice una señas para que se acercara y hablara con su nieta favorita (aunque era la única que tenía- quién es?  
Edward: princesa tu abuelito quiere hablar contigo a y no le digas lo que te dije es una sorpresa te parece?  
Reneesme: si papi no diré nada…  
Edward: bueno te lo paso mañana hablamos princesa…  
Reneesme: adiós papi que sueñes conmigo…  
Edward: tú también sueña conmigo…  
Le pase el celular a mi padre a sabiendas de que se pasarían un buen rato hablando ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían…  
Dr. Cullen: hija como estas?  
Yo me aleje y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella para ver como seguía… 

Me desperté en una habitación blanca pero no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí hasta que lo vi, Edward estaba en una silla al lado mío y sostenía mi mano entre las suyas con mucha fuerza y yo sin querer despertarlo me le quede viendo como por un rato hasta que se empezó a mover incomodo en la silla y se me salió una risita de ver su cara cuando trato de dar vuelta para acomodarse bien…  
En ese momento entre abrió los ojos y yo lo bese con mucho amor que no supe de donde salió pero me alegro que fuera con él y no con ningún otro…  
Bella: buenos días hermoso dormilón…  
Edward: buenos días preciosa…  
Bella: que paso anoche?... porque estoy aquí?  
Edward: pues anoche en el restaurante te desvaneciste y te diste un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza así que decidí traerte ala hospital con mi padre y te dio un sedante y fíjate que esas cosa si sirven ya que te quedaste profundamente dormida apenas y te lo puso…  
Bella: enserio?  
Edward sintió con la cabeza y yo me toque la mía y en verdad me dolía; en ese momento me acorde de porque me desmalle; había sido por aquel muchacho… él tal Jacob, que hizo que las palabras de Aro retumbaran en mi cabeza y eso fue lo que provoco mi desmallo…  
Tenía que hablar con él después de salir de aquí, puesto que él me recordaba a mi padre, ya que tenían la misma mirada penetrante y por si fuera poco tenia algunos de sus rasgos en su cara pero los ojos eran como una combinación rara como los de mi madre (cafés chocolate/gris claro).  
Edward empezó a chasquearme sus dedos en la cara ya que me había quedado pensativa y él me había dicho algo, a lo cual no le había puesto atención…  
Edward: y que dices?  
Bella: de qué?  
Edward: de ir a que me acompañes a recoger a mi hija al internado…  
Bella: me parece estupendo… solo que no se si le voy a agradar…  
Puse cara de crees que le agrade?  
Edward: por eso no te preocupes le agradaras.  
Edward: como lo sabes?  
Edward: porque le he platicado de ti y me dijo que está ansiosa de conocerte.  
Bella: le has contado de nosotros- abrí mis ojos como platos ya que esa no me la esperaba- enserio?  
Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y abrí aún más los ojos. En ese momento iba entrando el doctor.  
Dr.: como esta nuestra paciente?  
Edward: pues parece que mejor padre…- a conque él era el padre de Edward- además dice que ya se quiere ir…- y me guiño un ojo-  
Dr. Cullen: es eso cierto señorita Swan?  
Bella: hay no por favor dígame Bella, y si estoy mejor pero ya me quiero ir no me gusta estar en cama…  
Dr. Cullen: de acuerdo pero antes déjeme revisarla le parece?  
Bella: claro doctor con tal de que me deje ir…  
No tardó mucho en revisarme y me dijo que me daba privacidad para poder cambiarme y que me fuera con Edward. 

Cuando Edward me dejo en mi condo (más bien pent-house) me dio un beso y se fue ya que tenía que trabajar.  
Yo aproveche el momento y me fui a mi habitación y me di una ducha y me puse unos jeans con botines, una blusa blanca y me trence el cabello.  
Me puse a buscar mis llaves del carro entonces recordé que me lo lleve al restaurante y que Edward me llevo al hospital en su carro; eso quería decir que mi carro se quedó en el restaurante, pero no encontraba mis llaves entonces decidí llamar Edward.  
Edward(al teléfono): que pasa preciosa?  
Bella: precioso tú no te quedaste con las llaves de mi carro ayer que me desmalle es que no las encuentro en mi bolsa…  
Edward(al teléfono): pues no preciosa si quieres hablo al restaurante para preguntar…- lo interrumpí-  
Bella: no está bien de todas formas recuerdas que mi coche se quedó en el estacionamiento del restaurante?  
Edward(al teléfono): cierto si quieres te acompaño…  
Bella: no, no te preocupes yo puedo ir sola…  
Edward(al teléfono): pues la verdad si me preocupo si quieres paso por ti al fin y al cabo me dirigía a la oficina pero me llamo mi asistente y me dijo que no me preocupara que solo era firmar papeles nada importante…  
Bella: pero no quiero que descuides tu trabajo por mí…  
Edward(al teléfono): quien descuida que, recuerda que yo soy él jefe y si no quiero ir pues no voy…- trataba de no reír por como sonaba, como si estuviera en la escuela y por tercera vez le dijera a su madre que no quería ir a la escuela-  
Bella: de acuerdo pero no te enojes aquí te espero precioso…  
Edward(al teléfono): ya casi llego por que no bajas y así nos vamos más rápido?  
Bella: de acuerdo te veo en el lobby…- y colgué-  
Tome mis llaves y cerré con doble chapa la puerta y me dispuse a bajar al lobby; cuando llegue abajo vi como Edward desde la puerta se bajaba de su coche y salí corriendo a abalanzarme sobre él y lo besé.  
Edward: wow y eso?  
Bella: que ya no quieres que te bese?- para esto él me sostenía en el aire y no me bajaba-  
Edward: como dices eso preciosa claro que me puedes besar a la hora que quieras pero…  
Bella: pero?  
Edward: no se te olvida algo?  
Bella: que?- y me quede pensando en ese instante me acorde de mi coche- mi coche!  
Edward: anda súbete y vallamos por tu coche que te tengo una sorpresa.  
Bella: que sorpresa?  
Edward: ya veraz…- y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida mi favorita-  
Arranco el coche y nos dirigimos al restaurante California. Edward se bajó y como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta para que bajara y así lo hice y nos dirigimos a la recepción.  
Sebastián: señor que gusto volver a verlo… pasen por favor.  
Edward: gracias Sebastián; queremos la mesa de ayer y hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer con respecto al coche de la señorita…  
Sebastián: no se preocupe señor le avisamos al vigilante que lo cuidara muy bien ya que si le ocurría algo se descontaba de su paga…  
Bella: hay gracias por cuidar de mi coche Sebastián- lo abrace de puro impulso y él se puso un poco tenso- te lo agradezco mucho…  
Sebastián: no fue de nada señorita ahora si me permiten los llevare a su mesa…  
Cuando íbamos entrando había una tipo fiesta de soltera a lo que me puse nerviosa ya que Edward era el único hombre que se veía entonces le tome del brazo y lo pase por mi cintura para que me abrazara y yo lo abrace con un solo brazo y con el otro tome su mano.  
Las mujeres se quedaron viéndole cuando entramos pero él no les prestó atención y me beso en la cabeza.  
Edward: me gusta que te pongas celosa- me susurro al oído-  
Bella: pues no me gusta que se te queden viendo así porque tú eres mi novio o no?  
Edward: por supuesto preciosa tú sabes que tú y mi princesa son todo para mí y no permitiré que les pase nada a ninguna…  
Bella: me gusta que me cuiden…- dije con una sonrisa pícara y me estire y le bese enfrente de todas las mujeres aunque fue chiquito el beso ya que no quería que se les callera la baba…-  
Cuando entramos a la habitación donde estaba nuestra mesa vi a aquel chico de ayer  
Bella: disculpe Sebastián le molestaría que aquel mesero…- y recordé como se llamaba- Jacob nos atendiera?  
Sebastián: lo que usted desee señorita… Jacob!  
Jacob se acercó y se me quedo viendo entonces metió las manos en su delantal y saco unas llaves y me las entrego.  
Jacob: disculpe señorita pero me parece que esto es suyo; ayer que se desmallo se la cayeron de su bolso…  
Bella: hay gracias no sabes las he buscado por todos lados- lo abrace para agradecerle y él me devolvió el abrazo; cuando poco a poco me fui separando de él trate de descartar todas mis dudas sobre su mirada y ere verdad era la mirada de mi padre pero con los ojos de mi madre…  
Jacob: no tiene que señorita… no fue nada…  
Sebastián: bueno Jacob tú los atenderás…  
Me voltee a ver a Edward y le susurre al oído…  
Bella: podemos invitarlo a almorzar para agradecerle?  
Edward: claro preciosa pregúntale para ver si lo desea…- yo asentí con la cabeza-  
Bella: Jacob te molestaría almorzar con nosotros como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste?  
Jacob: me encantaría señorita pero estoy trabajando y no creo que a mi jefe le agrade la idea…  
Bella: Sebastián?- le dije- le molestaría prestarnos a Jacob hasta que nos retiremos?  
Sebastián: pero señorita el joven tiene que trabajar…  
Edward: vamos Sebastián dale permiso… además si mi novia quiere que coma con nosotros lo va hacer no es cierto?  
Sebastián lo dudo pero accedió.  
Sebastián: de acuerdo pero no te tardes Jacob…  
Bella: gracias Sebastián…- le sonreí-  
Jacob: señorita en verdad no debió de hacer eso con un gracias era más que suficiente…  
Bella: no me digas señorita… dime Bella; y la verdad si tenía que hacerlo porque me salvaste la vida de haber ido a donde compre mi carro para que me dieran una copia de la llave y la verdad aquí entre nos me daba hueva ir hasta allá…  
Jacob se rio al igual que Edward de lo convincente que soné y les señale con la mano que nos sentáramos; en eso llego el nuevo camarero que nos atendería a los 3; el chico se le quedo viendo a Jacob raro y yo carraspee la garganta para que me pusiera atención.  
Mesero: hola mi nombre es Quil y seré su mesero esta noche les recomiendo la sopa de champiñones y setas así como el lomo de cerdo en salsa grill.  
Bella: Jacob tu que nos recomiendas?- Edward y yo nos le quedamos viendo esperando su respuesta-  
Jacob: bueno pues la sopa es exquisita pero mejor si fuera ustedes y si me lo permiten, la sopa de tortilla es una delicia sólo que casi nadie la come…  
Edward: está bien- se dirigió hacia Quil- serán 3 sopas de tortilla…  
Bella: me parece muy bien.  
Quil: enseguida regreso con su orden…  
Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo y Jacob parecía incomodo así que decidí hacer platica con él.  
Bella: y dime Jacob estudias?  
Jacob: pues si en las tardes o a veces en las noches dependiendo de mi horario…  
Edward: y que estudias?  
Jacob: contaduría y administración  
Edward: por lo que veo eres muy independiente ya que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo a de ser difícil para ti o no?  
Jacob: la verdad no señor…  
Edward: no me digas señor bastantes personas me dicen eso… mejor dime Edward…  
Jacob: de acuerdo Edward; la verdad no se me hace difícil ya que ya casi termino la universidad y pues ya me acostumbre…  
Edward: enserio que bien no crees amor?  
Bella: claro me parece estupendo sabes yo la verdad no quise terminar la universidad, pero es bueno que tú sí.  
Jacob: gracias Bella…  
En ese momento llego Quil con nuestras sopas.  
Quil: aquí tienen que lo disfruten… 

Yo fui la primera en probar el platillo y sabia delicioso que se me olvido que estaba caliente y me la empecé a comer demasiado rápido y me queme la lengua y me apreté la boca ya que me ardía de lo caliente pero no me importo ya que sabía deliciosa.  
Jacob: Bella: se encuentra usted bien?  
Edward: amor?  
Bella: AGUA, AGUA, AGUA…, ME QUEMA!  
Jacob salió corriendo a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua el cual le arrebate de las manos y me lo bebí de un solo trago y la quemazón bajo un poco…  
Edward: amor no vuelvas a hacer eso en verdad me espantaste…  
Bella: lo siento es que no sabía que estaba muy caliente…  
Jacob: lo siento debí advertirle que la servían muy caliente…- se avergonzó-  
Bella: no, tú no tienes la culpa, fue mía que no me detuve a cerciorarme que tan caliente estaba, no te preocupes además ya pasó…  
Edward solo negaba con la cabeza entonces sonó su celular.  
Edward: princesa como estas?..., que bien oye y ya tienes todo listo para al rato?, de acuerdo tu solo espérame…, enserio?... bueno deja le pregunto a ver si quiere…- se despegó del auricular y me miro- amor Reneesme dice que quiere hablar contigo…- yo abrí mis ojos como platos ya que no la conocía puesto que estaba en el internado y nunca había hablado con ella…- Bella?  
Bella: está bien- lo dije algo nerviosa- pásamela…  
Edward: princesa?... si, a ver te la paso..- y me paso el celular-  
Bella: hola?  
Reneesme(al teléfono): hola Bella!, como te sientes?, mi papi me dijo que ayer te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza…  
Bella: a si no te preocupes tu abuelo me dijo que no me paso nada solo se me hizo un chichón enorme…  
Reneesme(al teléfono): que bien… oye ya te quiero conocer…- yo abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar tal noticia- vas a acompañar a mi papi para que vengan a recogerme?  
Bella: claro nena ahí estaré no te preocupes y yo también ya quiero conocerte…  
Reneesme(al teléfono): entonces ya quiero que sea mañana para conocerte…  
Bella: mañana?- me voltee a ver a Edward pero estaba hablando con Jacob de no sé qué- wow tu papa no me dijo que sería mañana…  
Reneesme(al teléfono): algún problema?  
Bella: pues la verdad si, veras tengo que regresar para viernes ya que tengo un desfile con tu tía Alice…  
Reneesme(al teléfono): mira no hay problema ya te conoceré en otro momento…  
Bella: nena cuando hay que recogerte exactamente?  
Reneesme(al teléfono): bueno pueden pasar por mí a partir de mañana, por?  
Bella: bueno para que no te preocupes ya que ahí estaré te lo prometo…  
Reneesme(al teléfono): si no puedes enserio lo entiendo no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo con la tía Alice…  
Bella: no hay ningún problema vamos por ti mañana y nos regresamos luego, luego te parece?  
Reneesme(al teléfono): de acuerdo, me puedes pasar a mi papi por favor…  
Bella: claro nena, mañana nos vemos…- me dirigí a Edward que seguía hablando con Jacob- amor la nena te habla…- y le pase el teléfono-  
Edward: que paso princesa?..., enserio?..., está bien le diré y prepara todas tus cosas hija para que regreses a casa te parece?..., ok cuídate llegaremos en unas horas…, si yo también, nos vemos…- colgó el teléfono y lo guardo; yo solo me le quede viendo- que?  
Bella: porque no me dijiste que teníamos que recogerla mañana?  
Edward: y que tiene?  
Bella: tiene que tengo que estar el viernes a las 11 am en la oficina de Alice para la pasarela de la semana de la moda, eso pasa.  
Edward se quedó pensativo y yo solo me quede callada viendo por la ventana, hasta que un mesero se acercó a la mesa.  
Mesero: discúlpenme señores pero Jacob, Sebastián quiere saber si ya puedes regresar al trabajo…  
Jacob se volteo a nosotros.  
Bella: anda Jacob ve a trabajar y perdona nuestro comportamiento…  
Jacob: no se preocupe Bella, ahora si me disculpan fue un gusto almorzar con ustedes me paso a retirar- y estrecho su mano con la mía y después la de Edward- a y muchas gracias por lo del trabajo, lo pensare y te responderé…  
Edward: de acuerdo, espero tu llamada…  
Vi como Jacob se volvía a poner su delantal y entraba en la cocina.  
El tiempo pasó y yo termine mi sopa ya que había castigado a Edward con mi silencio.  
Edward: bueno…- me voltee a verlo- me perdonas por no haberte dicho?  
Bella: a qué hora hay que estar en el aeropuerto?- lo dije con vos cortante para que supiera que seguía enojada con él-  
Edward: a las 3pm- y miro su reloj- en 1 hora….- abrí mis ojos como platos ya que el tiempo se nos estaba yendo rápido y en menos de 4 horas conocería a Reneesme…- nos vamos- me dijo Edward sacándome de mi trance..-  
Bella: claro- lo dije en un susurro ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de mi nerviosismo- vámonos.  
Edward llamo al mesero que nos atendió y le dio una propina y supuse que muy buena ya que él chico abrió los ojos como platos; después de ahí nos dirigimos a la caja donde Edward pago con una tarjeta de crédito al parecer de oro.


	8. Chapter 7 CZS

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Fuimos a sacar mi auto y le dije a Edward que me esperara solo hacia mi maleta para irnos y ya.  
Ya Edward traía su maleta así que nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para esperar el vuelo; yo aún estaba enojada con él aunque la verdad ya se me había olvidado.  
Edward: ya Bella…-y me voltee a verlo- me perdonas?- hizo su sonrisa torcida algo a lo que no me pude resistir y lo besé- eso es un sí?  
Bella: depende de a lo que ese beso signifique para ti significara para mi…  
Los altavoces nos indicaron que el vuelo con destino a Francia tenía que ser abordado por la puerta 7b.  
Edward: vamos?- y me tendió su mano la cual yo la agarre y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta 7b-  
El camino se me hizo muy corto en los brazos de Edward pero al fin arribamos a Francia. Nos dirigimos al hotel y Edward me dijo que iríamos a la escuela de Reneesme para firmar los papeles e irnos.  
Edward: lista?  
Bella: yo nací lista- lo dije con una sonrisa pícara la cual cumplió mi propósito y Edward me beso apasionadamente como yo a él- vamos no hagamos esperar a la nena…- le dije pero empezó a besar mi cuello, mis hombros y de nuevo mi boca- me vas a dejar quedar mal con Reneesme?- le pregunte y me volvió a besar pero me tomo de la mano y salimos del cuarto con dirección al lobby y nos subimos a un carro muy hermoso no como el volvo verdad pero aun así era hermoso.  
Cuando nos íbamos acercando me di cuenta de que el lugar era hermoso; los edificios parecían demasiado viejos pero a la vez modernos; cuando detuvo el auto se dirigió a abrirme la puerta del copiloto y salimos en busca de la directora la cual me dijo Edward solo hablaba francés entonces no le entendería pero lo que Edward no sabía era que si sabía francés y lo sorprendería…  
Edward: directrice bon après-midi (buenas tardes señorita directora).  
Directora: bon après-midi M. Cullen (buenas tardes señor Cullen).  
Bella: après-midi, une bonne, veulent voir si elle pourrait conduire à Reneesme Cullen (buenas tardes, queremos ver si ya podemos llevarnos a Reneesme Cullen).  
Directora: bien sûr, elle attend depuis un certain temps il ya (por supuesto ella lleva esperandolos desde hace rato)  
Bella: Je peux voir qu'il semble parfait? (me parece perfecto podemos verla?)  
Directora: Bien sûr s'il vous plaît me suivre (por supuesto siganme por favor)  
Edward: merci (gracias); amor desde cuando hâblas Frances?  
Bella: desde hace mucho tiempo amor…  
La directora nos llevó por un pasillo bastante estrecho y largo además, hasta que nos detuvimos en una gran puerta de madera muy hermosa.  
Directora: S'il vous plaît avant (adelante por favor).  
Edward: merci (gracias).  
Bella: Edward entra tu yo estoy muy nerviosa, mejor dile que me sentí mal…  
Edward: amor no estés nerviosa si ella es muy hermosa y nunca juzga a la gente sin antes tratarla; ya verás cómo te va a agradar.  
En ese momento Edward abrió la gran puerta de madera y me tomo de la mano para poder arrastrarme con él al interior de la habitación. En ese momento vi como una niña de larga cabellara color cobrizo se daba la vuelta y pude ver que sus ojos eran verdes y muy hermosos.  
Reneesme: papi!  
Edward: princesa!  
Gritaron los dos y ella se acercó corriendo para que su padre la cargara así que Edward soltó mi mano y la cargo y le dio vueltas en el aire; era una hermosa escena que me hizo llorar de perfecta que era.  
Edward: princesa te extrañe demasiado…  
Reneesme: yo también papi y juro que más que tú- y le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual él correspondió, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba observando el techo hasta que llamaron mi atención- hola!  
Bella: hola nena- le dije y ella se estiro y me dio un beso en la mejilla- me da gusto conocerte Reneesme…  
Reneesme: a mi igual Bella…  
Edward: bueno princesa tengo que firmar unos papeles en la dirección para que te dejen en libertad de acuerdo?  
Reneesme: papi eso, como lo dice parece que fuera como si estuviera saliendo de prisión o algo así…  
Edward: bueno pero me entendiste no?- Reneesme asintió con la cabeza- ahorita vuelvo no se metan en problemas he…- dijo mientras se alejaba y me dejaba con la niña-  
Reneesme: te quieres sentar?  
Bella: si gracias…  
Paso un largo rato de silencio incomodo (para mi) y ella hablo primero.  
Reneesme: dime Bella, tú quieres mucho a mi papi?  
Esa pregunta me pasó desapercibida ya que no la esperaba pero le conteste con sinceridad.  
Bella: si la verdad te digo un secretito?- ella asintió con la cabeza- estoy loquita por tu papi…  
Reneesme: eso está bien porque él el otro día me dijo lo mismo por ti y eso está bien sabes ya que nunca lo he visto con una señorita aparte de mi tía Alice y mi abuelita Esme…  
Bella: algo escuche por ahí…  
Reneesme: y dime como se conocieron?  
Bella: en el club nocturno que abrió tu tío Emmett hace poco…  
Reneesme: sabes… tú voz me es familiar…- cambiando de tema radicalmente-.  
Bella: de dónde nena?  
Reneesme: pues la verdad no lo sé…  
Nos quedamos calladas por unos minutos y le dije otra cosa muy diferente.  
Bella: sabes me gusta tu cabello y el color de tus ojos…  
Reneesme: gracias a mí también me gusta tu cabello y tus ojos… y además siento que seremos muy buenas amigas…  
Bella: yo igual… sabes en Londres todos esperan tu llegada, aunque la más emocionada es Alice…  
Reneesme: hay no mi tía cada que voy a la casa me tortura probándome ropa de todo tipo…  
Bella: si lo sé el otro día escuche que esa era su intensión pero Edward le dijo que si hacia eso no la volvería a dejar que te viera… aunque lo dudo verdad…  
Edward: de que tanto hablan?  
Reneesme: cosas de chicas papi… ahora dime ya nos podemos ir?  
Edward: claro princesa vámonos… espera ya te despediste de tus amigas?  
Reneesme: ups! No.  
Edward: entonces ve y despídete por que recuerda que este es tu último año…  
Reneesme: pero ellas siguen en clase de Alemán papi como las voy a interrumpir, además ya casi acaba la clase y tendrán que pasar por este salón…  
Edward: de acuerdo princesa por que no voy al coche a guardar tus cosas en lo que las esperas?  
Reneesme: está bien papi pero recuerda que son solo dos maletas…  
Edward: no hay problema… Bella te puedes quedar con ella por favor?  
Bella: claro…  
Edward: bien ahora vuelvo…  
Cuando Edward iba saliendo toco una campana lo que indicaba el cambio de clase me supuse; entonces varias niñas iban entrando y observe como la mayoría se acercaba a nosotras para despedirse de Reneesme…  
Niña (1): Reneesme no queremos que te vayas…  
Niña (2): si amiga te vamos a extrañar demasiado…  
Reneesme: no se preocupen no es para tanto además le diré a mi papi que si me puede traer de vez en cuando para saludarlas…  
Niña (3): está bien pero promete que llamaras de acuerdo?  
Reneesme: de acuerdo pero ya saben que no las tienen que ver cuando contesten el celular si no las van a regañar…  
Niña (2): tienes razón ahora que no estés va a ser mucho muy difícil de contestar…  
En ese momento iba entrando una niña rubia que me dio mala espina y no supe porque pero…  
Niña (4): adiós Reneesme ojala y nunca vuelva a verte ya, no sabes el gusto que me da que tú padre te vaya a encerrar a otro internado que no sea este porque ya apestaba a ti…- la niña esa se echó a reír maliciosamente y no pude contenerme-  
Bella: para tú información niña ella ya no va a volver a un internado como lo harás tú el siguiente verano…- vi como Reneesme se limpiaba unas lágrimas de sus ojos y se le salía la risa; en ese momento ella hizo la misma sonrisa torcida que Edward y me agache a abrasarla-  
Niña (4): a ti que te importa lo que a ella le pase, tu que eres de ella…  
Reneesme: es mi mamá… - y le saco la lengua a la niña y se volteo a abrazarme a lo cual yo le respondí con el mismo abrazo y me susurro al oído- lo siento por haber dicho que eras mi mamá…- dijo  
Bella: no te preocupes nena…  
Niña (4): ash! Te odio Reneesme Cullen…- y se fue echando humo por las orejas-.  
En ese momento iba entrando la directora y les ordeno que se fueran a su siguiente clase…  
Reneesme: bueno váyanse si no las van a regañar…  
Niñas: te vamos a extrañar- lo dijeron tan coordinadamente que en realidad me asombre pero en eso me voltearon a ver-  
Niña (1): cuida mucho a Reneesme por favor y la puedes traer a visitarnos?  
Bella: claro nena cada que ella quiera la traeremos…  
Edward: a quien traeremos?  
Me voltee y Edward iba entrando y su cara se alarmo al ver que tenía abrazada a Reneesme y ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos…  
Edward: princesa que paso?  
Reneesme: nada papi es solo por la despedida- y ella estiro los brazos y su padre obedientemente la cargo y le beso la frente-.  
Niña (2): hay que bonito ojala y vengas pronto Re; bueno ya nos vamos que ya se nos hizo súper tarde y nos van a castigar… adiós Re!  
Niñas (1y 3): si adiós Re!  
Las niñas se fueron y Edward sin dejar a Reneesme en el piso tomo mi mano con la mano libre y me jalo hasta el coche en el cual deposito a Reneesme en el asiento trasero y se volteo para abrirme la puerta del copiloto.  
Nos dirigíamos al hotel y se me ocurrió ver la hora ya que teníamos diferencia de horario y mi reloj marcaba las 7pm.  
Bella: Edward ya vite la hora ya es muy tarde en Londres y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar con Alice…  
Edward: de que vas a trabajar con ella?  
Bella: bueno en realidad todavía no me da el trabajo si no que va a ser como una prueba para ver si me contrata como modelo para su línea de ropa…  
Reneesme: si es cierto papi, Bella me lo dijo ayer; debemos apurarnos para llegar y que Bella duerma bien para su gran día…  
Edward: de acuerdo vamos al hotel por las cosas que dejamos ahí y nos vamos de acuerdo? - las dos asentimos con la cabeza-  
Todo paso muy rápido ya que llevábamos prisa; cuando llegamos al hotel Edward, Reneesme y yo fuimos a la habitación, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en un taxi; cuando llegamos Edward compro los boletos y nos sentamos a esperar hasta que anunciaron que abordáramos el avión cuando Reneesme estaba profundamente dormida, Edward insistió en tenerla en su regazo después de que despego el avión y me les quede mirando por un rato ya que Edward se quedó dormido al igual que Reneesme y se veían realmente hermosos dormidos; a mí también me dio sueño y me quede dormida recargada en el hombre de Edward hasta que una señorita amablemente me dijo que teníamos que bajarnos ya que ya habíamos llegado a Londres.  
Bella: Edward- lo moví lento tratando de que no se moviera bruscamente para no despertar a la niña-  
Edward: que paso? - dijo medio dormido-  
Bella: ya llegamos amor, debemos de bajar del avión…  
Edward: de acuerdo.  
Nos pusimos de pie y bajamos del avión; afuera estaba haciendo mucho frio, así que nos dirigimos al coche y colocamos ahí las maletas y a Reneesme la acostamos en el asiento trasero y la cubrimos con una manta que traía en su maleta, nos dirigimos a mi departamento.  
Bella: amor enserio yo subo sola no quiero que dejes a la niña aquí en el coche sola…  
Edward: de acuerdo amor pero te prometo que vendremos por ti para desayunar te parece?  
Bella: pero recuerda que tengo que estar en la oficina de Alice a las 11am para el desfile…  
Edward: no te preocupes te vamos a acompañar también al desfile quiero ver como lo haces…- yo me sonroje- me gusta cómo te sonrojas…  
Bella: a mí me gusta cuando te pones celoso…- y lo bese con mucha pasión hasta que escuchamos que Reneesme se movía en el asiento trasero y despegamos nuestros labios…-  
Reneesme: ya llegamos?  
Bella: si nena yo aquí me quedo para que puedas irte a tu casita con tu papá a descansar ya que fue un día muy pesado para ti me supongo…  
Reneesme: pero cuando te veré otra vez?  
Edward: mañana vamos a invitar a Bella a desayunar antes de que se vaya a trabajar y después si te parece nos quedaremos a ver el desfile…  
Reneesme: está bien me parece perfecto, ahora ya quiero que sea mañana para verte desfilar Bella…  
Bella: hay no me digas eso nena que me vas a hacer que me sonroje- le dije y era verdad me empezaron a dar unas pequeñas punzadas de nerviosismo en el estómago- bueno yo ya me tengo que ir ya casi son las 12pm y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano… así que adiós nena que duermas bien…-y me estire para darle un beso de buenas noches- adiós amor…  
Me baje del coche y los despedí con la mano y ellos igual, me dirigí a mi departamento ya que de verdad estaba súper cansada por el viaje; cuando llegue a mi depa me metí a la ducha y cuando salí me seque el cabello y me acomode en mi cama y cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede completamente dormida…

RENEESME POV  
Cuando dejamos a Bella en la entrada de su edificio me quede sorprendida ya que ella vivía en un lugar muy bonito y elegante…  
Papá: estas feliz princesa?- pregunto mi papi-  
Reneesme: claro papi pero estoy más feliz de conocer a tu novia…  
Mi papi se puso rojo de la vergüenza pero lo bueno es que no le dije que los había visto besarse antes de que me "despertara".  
No llegamos muy lejos ya que el departamento de mi papi estaba cerca del de Bella.  
Edward: ya llegamos princesa- y se bajó y me abrió la puerta para salir en ese momento me cargo y me tapo con la mata que me habían puesto ya que hacía mucho frio y le pidió al señor de la entrada del edificio que si por favor le ayudaba con las maletas y el muy amablemente lo hizo.  
Reneesme: buenas noches señor  
Señor: buenas noches nena… cómo te llamas? – Yo iba en brazos de mi papi y lo abrazaba por el cuello así que yo veía hacia atrás y decidí entablar conversación con el señor-  
Reneesme: mi nombre es Reneesme- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
Señor: que nombre más bonito y dime que te trae de visita por este hermoso edificio?  
Reneesme: pues que mi papi me dijo que me iba a quedar a vivir aquí con él en nuestro departamento…  
Papi: bueno princesa despídete del señor que tenemos que subir al ascensor…  
Reneesme: si papi… nos vemos luego señor y que pase bonita noche- le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja-  
Señor: bueno nos veremos luego nena hasta mañana…  
Nos subimos al ascensor y vi que mi papi ponía una como contraseña para poder arribar al pent-house que era donde estaba nuestro hogar; eso era raro ya que casi no me acordaba de cómo era mi hogar aquí con mi papi ya que desde hace 3 años que no venía, pero eso no me quito la felicidad que sentía ya que estaba en casa con él y con mi familia.  
Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron había una puerta más a la que mi papi abrió con una llave en forma de tarjeta de crédito.  
Papá: ten princesa- y me paso la llave con la cual abrió la puerta- esta llave es tuya para cuando vayas a entrar…  
Reneesme: pero y si se me pierde?  
Papá: pues pedimos otra hasta que se te dejen de perder, te parece?  
Reneesme: de acuerdo- dije bostezando ya que me estaba muriendo de sueño aunque había dormido en todo el camino desde Francia…- papi me puedo ir a dormir?  
Papá: claro princesa ven te llevo a tu nuevo cuarto… espero que te guste si no lo podemos cambiar…  
Me cargo y nos dirigimos a unas puertas dobles y me imagine que esa era mi habitación. Cuando abrió las puertas y prendió la luz me quede con la boca abierta ya que verdaderamente era hermosa aquella habitación con las paredes de un tono lavanda hermoso, pero en el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama con colchas del mismo color de la pintura de las paredes, encima de la cama había muñecas de porcelana y en medio de estas había un oso Teddy grande que tenía un corazón en el cual decía: TE QUIERO.  
Reneesme: gracias papi tu si sabes lo que me gusta y mucho- lo abrase muy fuerte y el me devolvió el abrazo.  
Papá: detrás de esa puerta está tu ropa princesa… ya te imaginaras como se puso la tía Alice cuando le dije que me ayudara a comprarte un nuevo guardarropa…- torció los ojos y yo igual al imaginarme a la tía Alice metiendo a mi papi en todas las tiendas que encontró y buscando ropa para mi…- esa puerta de allá es el baño princesa el agua siempre sale calientita para cuando te quieras dar un baño ya sea en la regadera o en la tina de acuerdo? … bueno ya me voy a dormir ya que mañana va a ser un largo día… buenas noches princesa- y me beso la frente-  
Reneesme: buenas noches papi- y le devolví el beso en la mejilla.  
Me dejo en la cama y salió, este tipo de detalles hacían que amara muchísimo a mi papi por cómo me consiente y me cuida de las personas malas; por eso fue que me mando a ese internado en Francia el cual no me gustaba pero entendí que era por mi seguridad…  
Decidí revisar mi habitación la cual era de mi color favorito; me acerque al escritorio donde había una computadora de escritorio muy bonita e igual que mi cuarto color lavanda, después de ahí me dirigí al armario a ver cuánta ropa me había comprado la tía Alice. Al abrir las puertas había unos muebles de madera pegados a las paredes… 3 para ser exacta y todos repletos de ropa, así que me puse a buscar mi piyama, hasta que la encontré en un cajón un poco alto pero lo bueno es que había una pequeña escalera que me permitía alcanzar los cajones más altos.  
Decidí meterme a bañar aunque estaba muy cansada pero me sentía muy sucia por estar todo el día de aquí para allá y a decir verdad ya me hacía falta puesto que me bañe ayer en el instituto…  
Abrí la regadera y empezó a caer el chorro de agua así que me metí se sentía muy bien el agua calientita, cuando acabe me seque el pelo y me fui a acostar a mi cama la destendí y después me metí en ella y me arrope…, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero no pude consolar el sueño así que me levante y fui a la recamara de mi papi y antes de entrar toque dos veces…  
Papá: pasa princesa…- yo abrí la puerta y me alegre de no a verlo despertado así que me acerque a él y me senté en su cama- que tienes princesa?... no puedes dormir?  
Reneesme: no papi no sé porque después de haberme dado un rico baño no pude volver a dormir… así que pensé que si me podrías dar un vaso de leche tibia para ver si funciona…  
No me dejo terminar se paró de su cama y me llevo a la cocina en brazos y me sentó en la barra y yo solo lo observe sacar del refrigerador un cartón de leche y poner un poco en el vaso para meterlo en el microondas y después de 30 segundos lo saco y me lo dio; yo alegre de tener mi lechita tibia me la tome de un solo trago…  
Reneesme: gracias papi- y me estire para darle un beso en la mejilla y le deje mi bigote de leche y me reí-  
Papá: que, que tengo?- yo solo me reía de lo hermoso que se veía con mi bigote en su mejilla- a ya sé que tengo- y agarro una servilleta y me limpio los labios y él la mejilla- ahora si adormir princesa porque tenemos que ir por Bella mañana para desayunar, recuerdas?  
Reneesme: si papi…- me tomo en brazos pero cuando íbamos en el pasillo me tense y él lo noto-  
Papá: que tienes princesa, tienes miedo?  
Reneesme: papi me puedo dormir hoy contigo?  
Papá: si princesa las veces que quieras…- y nos dirigimos a su habitación-  
Me recostó a su lado y me dijo que me esperara que iba a ir a apagar las luces que dejamos prendidas y ahorita volvía.  
No sé cuándo volvió ya que me quede dormida cuando salió.  
A la mañana siguiente escuche como serraban la regadera y me desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba todavía en el cuarto de mi papi; cuando voltee justo él iba saliendo del baño con una toalla anudada a su cuerpo.  
Reneesme: buenos días papi como amaneciste?  
Papá: no muy bien sabes ya que un monstruito se movía por todos lados de la cama- entonces se acercó y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en la panza-  
Reneesme: no papi! Me dan mucha risa!- no paraba de reír por las cosquillas hasta que me dejo de hacerlas- que hora es papi?  
Papá: las 8:35am tenemos que apurarnos, recuerdas lo que íbamos a hacer hoy?  
Reneesme: Bella!- y me pare rápido de la cama y me fui a mi habitación a buscar que ponerme…-  
Lo bueno de la noche anterior de revisar mi closet es que sabía más o menos donde estaba cada prenda (blusas, pantalones, vestidos, las piyamas, la ropa de invierno, los abrigos, etc.).  
Rebusque un bonito pantalón que había visto y una blusa color lavanda así como unos calcetines que me encontré que hacían juego; me fui a cambiar al baño y cuando estuve lista regrese al closet y busque un abrigo y unos guantes y me puse unos converse morados y me dirigí al baño para cepillar mi cabello y ponerme un broche…  
Cuando termine me dirigí a la sala y mi papi ya estaba ahí solo esperándome.  
Papá: lista! –Preguntó, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza-  
Me tomo de la mano para salir y nos subimos al elevador para bajar al lobby…


	9. Chapter 8 CZS

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 8

Tenía media hora desde que había recibido el mensaje de Edward de que ya venían en camino para irnos a desayunar; cuando me fije en el reloj, faltaba un minuto para las 9am y escuche el sonido del elevador así que me dirigí a la puerta antes de que tocaran.  
Edward: buenos días.  
Reneesme: hola Bella, buenos días- me saludo Reneesme-  
Bella: buenos días como amanecieron?  
Reneesme: yo muy bien pero mi papi no mucho…  
Bella: a no y porque?  
Reneesme: es que me dormí en su cama y dice que me moví por toda ella…  
Edward: es cierto amor este monstruito que ves aquí no me dejo dormir muy bien que digamos…  
Bella: que mal pero bueno nos vamos?  
Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y yo tome mi bolso del sillón.  
Reneesme: wow Bella tienes un bonito departamento…  
Bella: gracias nena tu casa también es muy bonita…  
Reneesme: haz ido a mi casa?  
Bella: si quien crees que le ayudo a tú papi a decorar tu cuarto…  
Edward: oigan señoritas se van a pasar hablando de mi a sabiendas de que estoy aquí muriéndome de hambre?  
Nosotras: si!  
Bella: vámonos, después cuando tengamos tiempo te enseño mi departamento nena que también es tu casa…-le dije no muy convencida de como sonó... pero bueno…-  
Subimos al ascensor y Edward me tomo de la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la de Reneesme; cuando estuvimos en el lobby la niña se soltó de su papá y salió dando unos brinquitos como de bailarina y Edward lo aprovecho y me robo un beso fugaz…  
Bella: que fue eso?  
Edward: que fue qué?- y puso cara de inocente- nos vamos?  
Nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta el carro y él le abrió la puerta de atrás a Reneesme y a mí la del copiloto, cuando estuvo adentro arranco el coche y nos dirigimos al restaurante de siempre "El California".  
Cuando llegamos se nos quedaron viendo por alguna razón que no comprendí hasta que voltee y vi hacia enfrente donde iba Reneesme con sus andares de bailarina detrás de Sebastián.  
Sebastián: nena deseas el menú infantil?  
Reneesme: claro señor…- y se lo dio-  
En ese momento vi a Jacob y se acercó a saludarnos.  
Jacob: hola chicos!  
Nosotros: hola!  
Jacob: quien es esta adorada señorita?- dirigiéndose a Reneesme-  
Edward: es mi hija Jake…- Jacob abrió los ojos como platos-  
Reneesme: hola me llamo Reneesme y tú?- se dirigió hacia Jake-  
Jacob: pues mi nombre es Jacob pero dime Jake…- le tendió la mano y la niña la tomo…- bueno y que van a ordenar?  
Después de ordenar se retiró y yo recibí una llamada que me lleno de terror ya que era Aro, la cual no quise contestar y deje que sonara…  
Edward: no vas a contestar?  
Bella: he… no…  
Reneesme: porque puede ser urgente…  
Bella: no, no es urgente es de mi antiguo trabajo…  
Edward: bueno que tal si quieren que regreses a trabajar con ellos…  
Bella: si pero yo no quiero ya trabajar con ellos por cómo me trataron después de lo que hice… no, no quiero contestar es más lo voy a apagar- agarre mi celular y vi que había un mensaje de texto y lo leí:  
Bella:  
Soy Alice te espero en mi oficina no se te olvide a las 11am…  
Le respondí el mensaje:  
Alice:  
No se me ha olvidado si tú puedes ser mi salvación, nos veremos ahí…  
Bella  
Después de eso apague el celular.  
En ese momento Jacob llego con una charola llena de comida…  
Jacob: a ver aquí tenemos café y waffles para Edward, malteada de chocolate y hot-cakes para Reneesme y jugo de naranja y huevos divorciados para Bella… que lo disfruten, buen provecho…  
Se retiró y el único sonido que se escuchó en nuestra mesa fue la de los cubiertos golpeando el plato. Cuando quedamos satisfechos pedimos la cuenta.  
Edward: nos puedes dar la cuenta Jake?  
Jacob: claro a ver- y busco en su mandil- aquí tienes Edward…  
Edward: gracias Jake…  
Jacob: bueno fue un gusto atenderlos pero me tengo que ir a atender otras meses así que con permiso…- se volteó hacia Reneesme- fue un gusto conocerte Reneesme espero verte por aquí…  
Reneesme: claro Jake cada que mi papi nos invite a comer le diré que vengamos aquí te parece?  
Jacob: está bien… adiós.  
Edward: bueno vamos a pagar antes de que se haga más tarde…  
Nos dirigimos a la caja y Reneesme y yo íbamos tomadas de la mano; nos detuvimos en la caja para esperar que Edward pagar y poder irnos de ahí a la oficina de Alice…  
Cuando íbamos saliendo nos topamos con Emmett y Rosalie que iban a entrar.  
Emmett: princesa y ese milagro- la alzo del suelo y le dio vueltas en el aire- ya te había extrañado princesa tenía mucho que ya no te veía…- y le dio de besos en la mejilla.  
Reneesme: yo también ya te extrañaba tío- y se sujetó del culle de Emmett y lo empezó a llenar de besos en la mejilla como él lo hizo con ella-.  
Edward: Emmett deja de darle vueltas que acaba de desayunar si no va a devolver el estómago…  
Emmett enseguida la puso en el suelo y nosotros nos reímos de la cara que puso como de asco…  
Rosalie: hola soy Rosalie pero dime Rose- se dirigió a la niña y esta le prestó atención- tú debes ser Reneesme…  
Reneesme: si mucho gusto Rose.  
Bella: hola Rose, tiene tiempo de no verte como desde hace...  
Ambas: tres días?  
Nos carcajeamos al escucharnos decir eso y los chicos se nos quedaban viendo como tontos…  
Bella: que pasa?  
Edward: ustedes se conocen?  
Rosalie: claro desde la secundaria…- y me dio un pequeño codazo- no te lo habías dicho?  
Edward negó con la cabeza y yo me sonroje ya que nunca hablábamos del pasado si no del futuro.  
Bella: la verdad a Edward y a mí no nos gusta hablar del pasado…  
Reneesme: papi no ya teníamos que irnos?- dijo la niña y caímos en la cuenta de que se hacía tarde-.  
Edward: claro vámonos… luego nos vemos hermanito, Rose- dirigiendo se a ella con un asentimiento de cabeza-.  
Bella: si ya tenemos que irnos después nos vemos… ustedes también van a estar en el desfile de Alice?  
Rosalie: claro Bells yo le ayude a planearlo todo, así veré la excelencia del desfile…  
Bella: de acuerdo entonces nos vemos allá…- dije con una sonrisa-  
El ballet trajo el carro y Edward como todo él caballero que es nos abrió la puerta, primero a Reneesme y luego a mí.  
Cuando llegamos Edward quiso cargar a Reneesme ya que había mucha gente y no quería que se perdiera y a mí me tomo de la mano muy fuerte para que no lo soltara…  
Nos acercamos a la puerta y ahí habían como unas 50 chicas las cuales se nos quedaron viendo; bueno más bien a Edward ya que era el único hombre a la vista; me jalo hasta el ascensor y presionó el número del piso de la oficina donde se encontraba Alice sin soltarme de la mano o bajar a Reneesme de sus brazos.  
Cuando el ascensor se detuvo habían muchas más chicas ahí todas ajetreadas pero cuando vieron quien estaba saliendo del ascensor todas se le quedaron viendo a Edward y él nos jalo a la oficina de Alice; le dijo a la asistente de Alice que los anunciara para dejarnos pasar… la chica apenas menciono la palabra hermano y Alice salió a asomar la cabeza detrás de la puerta y se percató de quien venía con nosotros que se acercó a nosotros lo más rápido que pudo.  
Alice: princesa- y Edward bajo a Reneesme pero no soltó su mano como la mía- pero cuando llegaste?  
Reneesme: ayer tía en la noche, papi y Bella me fueron a recoger -dijo la niña y Alice me miro con cara de confusión entonces nos hizo una seña con su mano para entrar a su oficina ya que afuera estorbábamos a la gente del staff-  
Alice: Bella tienes que ir a que te arreglen pero no te preocupes tu sales al último antes que yo…- se acercó al teléfono y marco un número y una vocecita chillona le contesto-  
Chica (al teléfono): si señorita?  
Alice: díganle a Gianpole que ya llego la chica y que ya sabe lo demás así que mándale decir que venga por ella para explicarle los últimos detalles… de acuerdo?  
Chica (al teléfono): claro señorita en seguida le digo…- y colgó-  
Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron a la puerta.  
Alice: adelante.  
Entonces un señor bien vestido y arreglado entro y se dirigió directo a Alice y la saludo.  
Alice: Gianpole!, te presento a mi hermano y a su hija y ella es Bella la novia de mi hermano…  
Gianpole: mucho gusto a todos- se dirigió a Edward y el apretó mi mano con más fuerza ya que el tal Gianpole se le acercó peligrosamente y le dijo- amor tu eres demasiado joven como para ser un "papi" (lo dijo con doble sentido)- entonces Edward me jalo y me tomo de la cintura un poquito fuerte pero era porque lo había puesto nervioso-.  
Alice: Gianpole podrías llevarte a Bella para que la arreglen por favor para el desfile?  
Gianpole: claro jefecita… ven cariño te voy a dejar divina ya que serás la estrella del show…  
Gianpole me jalo de la mano pero Edward todavía no me dejaba se había quedado como en trance.  
Bella: amor?- entonces volteo a verme- me puedes dejar ir?  
Edward: claro amor…- se puso nervioso y me dejo ir no sin antes darme un beso en la frente y para colmo dijo algo que me puso mucho más nerviosa que cuando el señor dijo eso de que sería la estrella del show..- estaremos viéndote en primera fila cierto princesa?  
Reneesme: si Bella ahí te estaremos observando- y puso ojos como cuando uno ve fijamente algo y después sonrió y se acercó a mí y me abrazo- suerte que yo te lo cuido- y le agarro la mano a su papá y supe a qué se refería y se me salió una sonrisa-  
Bella: gracias nena al parecer eso no va a hacer que mis nervios me ayuden…- le dije pero le sonreí- al rato nos vemos-  
Me fui con Gianpole cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

EDWARD POV  
Observe como Bella se iba muy nerviosa con aquel señor lo cual me puso nervioso pero entonces Alice llamo mi atención…  
Alice: hermanito ya veo que van enserio he! –dijo y yo solo me sonroje pero solo un poco-  
Edward: pues la verdad si hermanita; no sé cómo le ha hecho pero me robo el corazón…  
Reneesme: no papi no te puede robar el corazón si no ya te hubieras muerto…- se me escapo una sonrisa al escuchar aquel comentario que había hecho mi hija-  
Edward: no princesa así se dice cuando una persona está enamorada de otra…-ella solo asintió con la cabeza pero se distrajo con una dona que había en la mesita de té y vi cómo me soltaba y se acercaba a esta-.  
Reneesme: tía?  
Alice: si?  
Reneesme: puedo?- señalando a las donas-  
Alice: claro princesa quieres algo más, como no se té, chocolate, leche?  
Reneesme: leche estaría bien tía gracias…  
Yo solo mire a mi niña y no me había percatado pero era hora del almuerzo y entendí porque le dio hambre ya que habíamos desayunado temprano…  
Alice: hermanito te ofrezco té, café, lechita con chocolate…-eso fue en tono burlón ya que sabía que al igual que a mi hija tenía una debilidad por la leche tibia-  
Edward: una taza de té por favor duende…  
Ella volvió a marcarle a su asistente y le dijo que en un momento lo traía; entonces me voltee a ver a mi niña ella estaba decidiendo que dona tomar, aunque al final se decidió por una con azúcar y sin tanto colorante…  
Pasaron como unas dos horas insufribles en esa oficina hasta que Alice regreso y nos dijo que ya era hora del desfile y nos pidió que la siguiéramos, entonces cuando salimos de la oficina había demasiada gente corriendo y decidí tomar a mi princesa en mis brazos ya que temía que se fuera a perder.  
Cuando llegamos al salón vimos una enorme pasarela y la duende nos indicó nuestros lugares y no tarde en vislumbrar a mis padres y mi hermano, Rose y Jazz.  
Mamá: bebe pero cuando llegaste?- mi madre le abrió los brazos a mi niña y ella se acercó y la brazo igual o más fuerte que ella ya que tenía un buen tiempo de no verse y a parte mi princesa la consideraba como su mamá también ya que ella la cuido desde el momento en que nació; así que nunca me preocupe por que a mi hija le faltara una madre amorosa, ya que tenía a la mía.  
Reneesme: pues ayer mami mi papi y Bella me fueron a recoger al internado…  
Mamá: quién?  
Reneesme: tu no conoces a Bella mami?- ella negó con la cabeza entonces mi niña le explico quien ere Bella- pues ella es la novia de mi papi, mami…  
Mi madre me miro seria directo a los ojos y yo le hice la súplica con estos de que luego le explicaba entonces ella asintió con la cabeza.  
Jasper: hablas de la chica del club?  
Edward: mira Jazz ya va a empezar el desfile y no vas a querer que Alice se enoje verdad?- le dije y al igual que mi madre le suplique con la mirada para que me dejará en paz; así que él como mi madre asintió con la cabeza.  
En ese momento se acercó mi padre y me saludo con la mano y cargo a Reneesme en su regazo; cuando de repente anunciaban que el desfile estaba por comenzar.  
Al principio fue aburrido pero entonces vi como el desfile tomaba forma e iban anunciando cada sección hasta que mi corazón empezó a latir al escuchar la frase " y por ultimo" fue ahí en donde preste más atención ya que por lo que había escuchado en la oficina de Alice, Bella iría justo al final antes que ella.  
Fue ahí donde la vi llevaba su hermosa cabellera un poco más larga casi hasta la cintura suelta, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul marino que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y hacia que se marcara su figura; tenía en la cara poco de maquillaje pero le habían puesto lápiz en los ojos (chicas recuerden que los hombres no saben que es un delineador) color negro, el cual hacía que sus ojos color verde esmeralda que tanto amaba resaltaran; cuando dio la vuelta me guiño un ojo y yo le respondí con un guiño igual y eso hizo que se sonrojara, para después desaparecer detrás de las paredes; en eso salió la duende y todos, incluyéndome nos paramos para darle un fuerte aplauso por su trabajo; cuando esto termino le dije a mi madre que si podía cuidar a Reneesme por un momento en lo que iba a buscar a mi amada; entonces al entrar en aquella habitación, no me importo que todas las chicas se me quedaran viendo, sino hasta que la vi y corrí y la cargue en el aire.  
Bella: amor!- y me abrazo y después me beso con pasión pero sobre todo ternura…  
Edward: estuviste genial amor!; ven te quiero presentar a mi madre- entonces la jale sin importarme lo que él tal Gianpole le grito a Bella de que se tenía que cambiar antes de salir…  
Cuando llegamos con mi familia Reneesme corrió a los brazos de Bella y ella le devolvió el abrazo que hasta la cargo para depositar un beso en su mejilla y la deposito en el suelo.  
Edward: ven amor te presento…  
En ese momento se voltearon a vernos y me puse algo nervioso ya que la presentaría formalmente como mi novia ante mis padres…  
Edward: madre ella es Bella, mi novia…  
Bella: mucho gusto señora- y ella le tendió la mano y mi madre la tomo y no se conformó si no que la abrazo también.  
Madre: mucho gusto Bella, por cierto dime Esme…  
Edward: él es mi padre ya lo conociste te acuerdas?  
Bella: claro en el hospital…, gusto de verlo otra vez doctor Cullen- dijo mi bella novia-  
Padre: hay no dime Carlisle, es un gusto volver a verte, veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor…-dijo-  
Bella: si la verdad desde ayer ya no siento el chichón- dijo tocándose la cabeza en donde se había dado el golpe al desmallarse.-Gracias por ese medicamento hizo que la cabeza me dejara de estallar…  
Padre: me alegro…  
Edward: bueno que tal que nos vamos a comer yo invito!  
Alice: está bien hermanito solo deja que Bella vaya a cambiarse y recoger sus cosas y nos podremos ir…  
Reneesme: Bella si quieres te acompaño…- mi hija sonrió torciendo el labio y yo supe que Bella no se resistiría ya que esa misma sonrisa me servía a mí para persuadir a Bella y varias veces vi cómo se le salían los suspiros cuando lo hacía...-  
Bella: vamos pero no te vayas a soltar de mi mano nena ya que ahí a dentro hay demasiada gente, de acuerdo?- y mi niña le tomo la mano y se fueron por las cosas de Bella…-  
Madre: tu novia es muy bonita hijo- me dijo mi madre distrayéndome de mirar hacia las inmensas paredes por donde las había visto irse; yo sonreí y me sonroje un poco por su comentario-  
Edward: gracias madre- y le sonreí-  
Alice: bueno hermanito y a donde nos vas a llevar?  
Edward: duende al California claro, además es mi restaurante favorito y el de mis amores- dije sonrojándome un poco por como sonó mi comentario que hizo que a Emmett y a Jasper se les saliera una risita que disimularon después de ver mi mirada acecina-  
En ese momento iban saliendo de las paredes tomadas de la mano y yo me acerque a ellas y cargue a mi hija y tome a Bella de la cintura y nos acercamos a mi familia que se nos quedó viendo con caras de ternura y satisfacción.  
Edward: nos vamos?  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza; al llegar al auto baje y le abrí la puerta a mi niña no sin antes besar su frente, entonces ella se metió y yo cerré la puerta del coche; me fije en Bella que todavía traía el maquillaje en los ojos, la tome por la cintura y la acerque a mí y le bese lo cual ella me respondió el beso con mucha ternura; entonces nos despegamos ya que una sonora garganta sonó detrás de nosotros, entonces me concentre en abrirle la puerta a Bella y cuando esta se subió me voltee para comprobar mis sospechas de que había sido Emmett el chismoso y se me quedo viendo pícaramente a lo que yo le respondí torciendo los ojos y me dirigí a la puerta del conductor; arranque el auto y vi como los otros autos de mi familia nos seguían hasta que aparcamos en el California y me baje para abrirles la puerta a mis amores; ya estando en la recepción nos topamos con Sebastián.  
Sebastián: señor me sorprende verlo tan seguido…- nos dijo- mesa para 3?  
Edward: no mesa para 10…  
Bella me apretó la mano y yo voltee a verla…  
Bella: 10?...- me pregunto extrañada- amor somos 9…  
Edward: quiero que Jacob nos acompañe como la otra vez…  
Aunque no había hecho el comentario en voz alta aquella vez claro vi que Bella se preocupaba con Jacob como si fuera su hermano y me intrigo así que le ofrecí trabajo para averiguar qué era lo que los unía…  
Bella: como quieras amor- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-  
Sebastián: adelante señores… por aquí…- nos indicó que lo siguiéramos pero antes lo detuve-  
Edward: Sebastián?- dije y el volteo  
Sebastián: si señor?  
Edward: quería pedirte un favor...  
Sebastián: dígame señor…  
Edward: quería que hoy nos prestes a Jacob de nuevo ya que estamos celebrando algo muy especial y quiero que él nos acompañe… te molestaría?  
Sebastián: discúlpeme señor pero no le puedo preguntar a Jacob ya que acaba de salir… mírelo ahí va…  
Entonces me voltee y vi como ya se iba.  
Edward: Jacob!- le grite y este volteo y se acercó a saludarnos  
Jacob: hola Edward, Bella y Reneesme que hacen por aquí que no vinieron en la mañana?  
Reneesme: si Jake como estas?  
Jacob: bien gracias y tú?  
Reneesme: también bien…  
Edward: bueno la verdad te estábamos buscando Jake  
Jacob: para que soy bueno?  
Edward: queremos que comas con nosotros por la celebración del desfile de mi hermanan y que Bella fue una gran modelo…  
Bella: amor eso no es cierto…  
Edward: claro que si estuviste genial…  
Rosalie: es cierto Bells te robaste el espectáculo…  
Emmett y Jasper empezaron a chiflar y mi padre los tuvo que callar  
Padre: ya chicos basta este es un lugar con clase, por favor compórtense…  
Bella: anda Jake acepta…  
Edward: si Jake anda vamos a entrar  
Jacob: pero…  
Reneesme: pero nada ven tú te sientas conmigo…  
Jacob: de acuerdo nena solo por eso me quedo…  
Pasamos a la sección de siempre pero en lugar de sentarnos en la mesa de siempre nos sentamos en una mesa como el triple de grande aunque aún sobraba mucho lugar y eso que éramos 10 personas.  
Ya estando todos a la mesa soñó un celular y supuse que era de Bella ya que estaba a mi lado y sonaba muy fuerte; cuando lo saco para ver de quien era la llamada se puso algo nerviosa.  
Edward: quien es amor?  
Bella: es mi tío tengo que contestar, con permiso ahorita regreso…- le dijo a los demás y yo solo vi cómo se iba detrás de la pared…


	10. Chapter 9 CZS

No sabía si contestarle o no.  
Edward: quien es amor?  
Tenía que pensar rápido; entonces recordé que a Alice le había dicho que Aro era mi tío.  
Bella: es mi tío tengo que contestar- dije, tenía que contestarle pues ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas de él y si no…- con permiso ahorita regreso…  
Me levante y me fui a los baños.  
Bella: bueno?  
Aro (al teléfono): Bella, maldición te he estado llamando desde la mañana y no me contestabas qué diablos estabas haciendo que era más importante que contestarle a tu dueño…  
Bella: parle Aro tú no eres mi dueño…  
Aro (al teléfono): claro que lo soy y tú sabes que si no haces lo que te digo nunca volverás a ver a tu hermano…  
Bella: pues haz lo que quieras porque pensándolo bien ya no quiero este maldito trabajo, lo odio…  
Aro (al teléfono): wow tu nunca te quejabas Bellita; veo que estar conviviendo con los Cullen te ha ablandado el corazón de piedra que tenías después de la horrible muerte de tus padres…- mis ojos empezaron a picarme y sentí lagrimas caer por mis ojos y sin poder pararlas…  
Bella: sabes pues no me importa el no conocer a mi hermano…-dije sollozando al teléfono…-  
Aro (al teléfono): Bella si no vienes en 30 minutos a lo mucho a la oficina se te caerá tu teatrito con los Cullen y con Edward Cullen tu novio…  
Bella: como lo supiste…  
Aro (al teléfono): Bellita te mande a seguir ya que no te tenía confianza para nada…  
Bella: pero si se me cae mi teatrito tu pierdes…  
Aro (al teléfono): eso ya no me importa mucho ya que otra chica acaba de despojar a un príncipe de su corona; me imagino que el príncipe esta vuelto loco después de eso…  
Bella: pero ahora no puedo…  
Aro (al teléfono): bienes ahora o ya sabes…- me dijo y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer más y más por mi rostro las cuales no pude parar si no me tranquilizaba y decidí cortarle; aunque tenía que obedecer y no era por mi hermano, no por él si no que ya mas o menos tenía una idea de quien era; quien me preocupaba eran Edward y Reneesme yo no podía hacerles eso, no a ellos, no a las personas que ahora me importaban y mucho y a los Cullen aunque no los conocía muy bien ya los empezaba a querer.  
Tuve que entrar al baño para asegurarme de que mis ojos no me delataban pero fue inútil todo el maquillaje se me había corrido y me tuve que lavar la cara para no levantar sospechas aunque tenía que inventar una muy buena excusa para poder irme y que Aro no me delatara con Edward ya que me había enamorada de él como nunca lo había estado nunca en mi vida; él llenaba el vacío que mis padres con su muerte me dejaron en el pecho, el cual gracias al amor de mi vida empezaba a sanar…  
Cuando regrese a la mesa Edward se alarmo pues mis ojos estaban rojos y me delataron los muy…  
Edward: que te paso?- me dijo al pararse y agarrarme por la cintura para poder sentarme en la silla sin importar lo que viera su familia- amor?  
Bella: nada es que mi tía me dijo que mi tío estaba muy grave y que él muy terco no quiere ir al doctor…  
Edward: si quieres le digo a mi padre que lo revise…  
Bella: no! , perdón pero es que si lo llevo conmigo mi tío será muy grosero ya que le advirtió a mi tía que no quería que nadie lo viera tirado en esa… cama, será mejor que vaya a verlo…  
Edward: voy contigo?  
Bella: gracias a mor pero no será necesario si pasa algo te aviso de acuerdo?  
Edward: de acuerdo pero cualquier cosa me hablas ok?  
Bella: gracias amor- lo abrace muy fuerte pues después de lo que le iba a decir a Aro de seguro me delataría y esta sería la última vez que abrace a Edward el amor de mi vida; entonces me acerque a su oído y le susurre- amor después de esto quiero que sepas que estoy enamorada de ti; que te amé desde el primer momento en aquel club en el cual nos pusimos hasta… las chanclas…  
Edward: porque dices eso amor- también me lo susurro al oído y me apretó en su abrazo y yo se lo agradecí-  
Bella: solo quiero que lo tengas muy en mente de acuerdo y que siempre fui sincera contigo con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti…; me tengo que ir…  
Edward: te acompaño a la puerta?- yo asentí con la cabeza-  
Bella: discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir …-dije a todos-  
Esme: pasa algo cielo en que te podamos ayudar?- pregunto pues al parecer no había escuchado la gran mentirota que había dicho-  
Bella: no Esme gracias me tengo que ir con mi tío…- entonces se me salieron unas lagrimitas y Esme se paró de su silla y me abrazo muy fuerte; aunque ella no sabía la verdadera razón de mis lágrimas, pero si la mentira.- cielo quieres que te acompañemos?  
Bella: no está bien yo tengo que ir sola… pero gracias cualquier cosa le hablare a Edward…  
Esme: no dudes en llamarnos a nosotros también por favor cualquier cosa que necesites ahí estaremos…  
Bella: gracias Esme…  
Reneesme: Bella porque lloras?  
Bella: nada nena, solo que me tengo que ir pero te…-me calle en seco pues no sabía se después de esto la volvería a ver…- nos veremos otro día sí?  
Reneesme me abrazo fuerte y yo me agache y deposito un beso en mi mejilla y yo le di uno igual; entonces la solté ya que empezó a sonar mi celular; era Aro…  
Tuve que contestar muy a mi pesar…  
Bella: con permiso…- y me aparte de Edward que me tenía sujeta a la cintura- bueno?  
Aro (al teléfono): Bellita ya te tardaste demasiado creo que llamare a Edward- en ese momento el celular de Edward empezó a sonar-  
Edward: bueno?  
Aro (al teléfono): tú dices Bellita…  
Bella: no legas nada por favor ya voy para haya…  
Aro (al teléfono): de acuerdo  
Edward: bueno?... bueno?... conteste puedo oír su respiración…  
Bella: no por favor Aro hare lo que quieras pero por favor no le digas nada…  
En eso Edward colgó  
Alice]: quien era hermanito?  
Edward: pues me colgó…  
Aro (al teléfono): Bellita quieres que ahora si le conteste a tu novio?  
Bella: no ya voy!  
Aro corto y yo igual entonces se me salieron muchas más lagrimas que hace rato en el baño y Edward me abrazo  
Edward: quién era?  
Bella: me tengo que ir mi tía dijo que está preguntando por mí y que le urge hablar conmigo...  
Edward: ahora si te llevo…  
Bella: no amor yo me voy sola…  
Edward: entonces vamos a la parte de enfrente para pedir un taxi o te llevas mi auto?  
Bella: enserio?- él solo asintió con la cabeza; entonces me paso sus llaves y yo recordé que yo traía las mías en mi bolsa, las saque y se las di- ten no quiero que te quedes sin auto solo le dices al portero que vas por el carro además ya te conoce y te lo llevas; no quiero que andes en la calle con la nena…  
Edward: no hay problema amor…- y me devolvió las llaves-ten  
Bella: por favor?  
Edward: de acuerdo…  
Bella: vámonos…  
Edward insistió en dejarme en la parte de enfrente del restaurant donde los ballets entregaban los autos; entonces me subí no sin antes darle un beso cargado de pasión a mi futuro ex novio ; puesto que después de saber qué tipo de mujer soy Edward no volvería a querer verme ni en pintura…  
Bella: adiós amor… recuerda que siempre te amare…- le dije y encendí el auto y me marche viendo como la preguntas acudían a su cabeza tal vez pensando en el porqué de esas palabras pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era llegar a la oficina de Aro y que no me delatara antes de tiempo…


	11. Chapter 10 CZS

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 10

Cuando llegue a la oficina entre sin ser invitada y vi que Aro ya me estaba esperando así que pase como si estuviera en mi casa y me senté sin que me dijeran…  
Aro: nunca te dije que te podías sentar… LEVANTATE!  
Bella: vamos al grano ahora que quieres que haga?  
Aro: TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTARAS!- eso me asusto un poco pero no deje que lo notara, así que me pare de golpe…-sírveme un trago…  
Bella: que te lo sirva tu chacha…  
Aro: TE DIJE QUE ME SIRVIERAS UN TRAGO- con un gran suspiro me levante y le serví el trago; no me di cuenta de que se había puesto de pie hasta que me voltee…- Bellita tú me gustas…  
Yo me sorprendí pues esto era nuevo, aunque yo no sentía nada por él.  
Bella: Aro yo no siento lo mismo que tú…- cuando levante la cara solo alcance a ver cómo me levantaba la mano y me abofeteara- AAAAAYYYYY!- gritaba pues me estaba dando como una lección a causa de que no haya cumplido con mi misión; yo solo sentía como me golpeaba la cara hasta que le di AHÍ y se alejó de mí; aproveche el momento y salí corriendo y no me importaron las miradas de los demás, pues salí disparada hasta el volvo y me dirigí a mi departamento; en ese momento recibí una llamada de Edward…  
Bella: amor necesito que lleves a Carlisle a mi departamento y necesito hablar contigo; por cierto no me hagas preguntas pero si alguien te llama no contestes te veo en el departamento, solos tú y Carlisle, rápido ya voy llegando…  
Edward: bella, pero que te pasa amor estas llorando?  
Bella: por favor a mor necesito hablar contigo y quiero que tengas en cuenta que lo que acabo de hacer es porque te amo y no porque lo tuve que hacer… por favor amor te veo ahí…- colgué el teléfono y me acomode el pelo de forma que no me vieran el rostro golpeado…  
Cuando llegue al ascensor nadie me había volteado siquiera a ver y lo agradecí con el alma…  
Cuando llegue a mi departamento no tarde mucho tiempo sola pues llegaron Edward y Carlisle; me dio miedo el abrirles por eso deje abierta la puerta para que pasaran y solo escuche como se cerraba y corrían por el pasillo hasta que entraron a mi cuarto…  
Bella: Edward?  
Edward: si amor…  
Bella: necesito que me dejes con Carlisle un momento y ahorita te explico…  
Edward: pero amor…- lo interrumpí de golpe-  
Bella: por favor amor…  
Solo alcance a escuchar que se cerraba la puerta y Edward salía…  
Bella: podrías prender la luz pero por favor quiero que lo agás como doctor no como él padre de Edward…  
Carlisle: pero Bella que pasa- se volteó para prender la luz y cuando regreso la vista hacia mí, escuche como jadeaba- Bella!, que te paso…  
Bella: Carlisle, no me preguntes pero por favor quiero que estés con Edward después de que hable con él pues se va a sacar de quicio y no quiero que haga una locura…- empecé a llorar-  
Carlisle: que pasa?  
Bella: solo no me preguntes y me puedes revisar?  
Carlisle: de acuerdo…  
Bella: Carlisle te juro que no lo quise hacer pero era mi trabajo y, y…- solloce mientras el me curaba las heridas y moretones de mi cara; entonces sentí un dolor agudo en el vientre y me dolía mucho- auch!, me duele mucho…  
Carlisle: donde hija?  
Bella: aquí…- dije señalando mi vientre…- me duele mucho…  
Carlisle: Edward!- grito y Edward como torbellino entro en el cuarto y me dirigió una mirada de horror por mi rostro que después cambio por dolor…- tráeme unas toallas y alcohol…, rápido hijo que Bella tiene una hemorragia…  
Edward actúo rápido e hizo lo que le dijo su padre: entro al baño y saco toallas y el alcohol del botiquín.  
Edward: que pasa?, que te paso?, amor estas bien?, quien te hizo esto…  
Carlisle: Edward luego le preguntas necesito que llames al hospital y pidas una ambulancia rápido si no Bella…- se quedó callado pero no entendía que pasaba…-  
Bella: que tengo porque me tienen que llevar al hospital?  
Carlisle: Bella como te has sentido hoy en día?  
Bella: pues ahorita todo lo que tenia se me paso por esto- Carlisle rodo los ojos, entonces le respondí-  
Bella: la verdad me han dado ganas de vomitar, y ahora estoy muy cansada y quisiera dormir…- bostece pues la verdad me estaba cansando mucho últimamente y no sabía él porque; ni tampoco sabía porque quería vomitar aunque lo disimulaba muy bien y trataba de no pensar en eso para no vomitar enfrente de alguien…- porque?, que pasa?  
Carlisle: necesito llegar al hospital para poder comprobarlo pero creo que…  
Bella: que Carlisle, que crees…  
Carlisle: creo que estas embarazada…- yo jadee y Edward abrió los ojos como platos; pero como era eso posible si no me había acostado con nadie ya que con él había sido mi primera vez, aunque solo lo hicimos una vez…; un dolor agudo me llego de nuevo pero ahora más agudo que el anterior- AAAAAAAAAA!  
Edward: Bella… amor?- me sujeto la mano y yo la apreté aunque vi que le dolió, pero a mí me dolió más pues esta vez la punzada de dolor fue más fuerte…  
Bella: lo siento amor…- dije aunque se la volví a apretar y esta vez se le escapo un siseo de dolor-  
Pasaron como diez minutos y tocaron a la puerta; eran los paramédicos los cuales Carlisle les indico que con muchísimo cuidado me levantaran de la cama; yo por supuesto no soltaba la mano de Edward y él no me quería dejar ir sola en la ambulancia cuando llegamos al lobby todos miraron asombrados, pero nadie dijo nada.  
Cuando llegamos al hospital solo escuchaba la voz de Edward que me decía que me amaba y que resistiera pues no me iba a abandonar…. 

EDWARD POV  
Solo vi como mi padre entraba con mi Bella al quirófano y las enfermeras me dijeron que no podía pasar; eso no me calmo y quise entrar pero una enfermera me advirtió que si no me calmaba me iban a poner un sedante…  
No vi a qué hora llamaron a mi madre, pero cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba voltee para confirmarlo…  
Madre: cielo que paso?...-dijo angustiada- tu padre me dijo que viniera pero solo yo…  
Edward: mamá tu no la viste como estaba…-llore pues no me pude contener con mi madre- no sé que paso en la hora en que no la vi, pero cuando nos fuimos a su departamento todo estaba en silencio y solo vimos que estaba en su cuarto y cuando trate de entrar me dijo que tenía que hablar primero con papá; entonces el me grito y yo entre corriendo y la vi estaba toda golpeada de la cara…, pero eso no fue lo peor papá dice que puede estar embarazada y tenía una hemorragia muy fuerte por eso vinimos al hospital y-y-y…-llore pues no quería perderla y si es verdad que estaba embarazada no quería que perdiera al bebé…  
Pasaron dos horas en las que no me pude contener y trataba de entrar al quirófano para saber cómo esta Bella, la enfermera se había hartado y le pidió a mi madre que de favor me detuviera o me iba a sedar…  
Después de eso paso otra hora infernal y mi padre al fin salió del quirófano.  
Edward: como esta?- le dije con lágrimas aun en los ojos-  
Padre: pues ya está estable y la verdad salvamos al feto…- era verdad Bella estaba embarazada, no cabía en mi emoción…- ahora está dormida en el cuarto de ahí- señalando una habitación con la puerta cerrada- puedes entrar pero no la molestes pues duerme como un angelito…-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en el rostro; no me aguante y me dirigí a la habitación.  
Cuando entre Bella estaba profundamente dormida y me le quede mirando por un largo tiempo hasta que cayó la noche…  
Me desperté ya que estaba escuchando mucho ruido en la habitación, y para mi sorpresa Bella ya estaba despierta y me espanto ya que me estaba mirando…  
Bella: buenos días dormilón…-dijo sonriendo como solo ella sabe que me gusta- te despertamos?  
Reneesme: papi!- estallo mi hija- ya despertaste!  
Edward: hija que haces aquí?  
Bella: bueno pues estaba muy preocupada de que no llegaste a dormir, que Alice se quedó con ella y la trajo esta mañana para ver que sucedió…-en ese momento hizo cara de dolor…  
Edward: amor estas bien?- me asusté mucho pues no quería ni que se moviera…-  
Bella: si es solo que no me acuerdo de la herida…-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cara…-  
Suspire aliviado, entonces se abrió la puerta y me di cuenta de que era mi madre…  
Edward: mamá todavía por aquí?  
Madre: pues si hijo solo vine por Reneesme…- se dirigió a mi niña- vámonos hija tu abuelo me dijo que ya no puedes estar aquí…- dijo y mi niña puso cara triste y se dirigió a Bella-  
Reneesme: bueno Bella te vendré a verte luego…- se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo con mucho cuidado…- adiós papi voy a estar en casa de mami…  
Edward: si hija- le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo y besando su frente- cuídate y no hagas travesuras he…- me dirigí a mi madre- cuídala por favor- le dije sonriendo…  
Madre: si hijo no hay problema…- me dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa igualita a la mía- nos vemos Bella que te mejores…- y salieron las dos-  
En cuanto salieron me voltee hacia Bella y ella estaba observando a la ventana muy pensativa; entonces recordé que quería hablarme de algo de suma importancia y me había dejado muy inquieto ya que desde que se fue me empezó a decir cosas sin sentido…  
Edward: en qué piensas amor?- le dije sacándola de su burbuja-  
Bella: en que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer, pero antes…  
Edward: amor no creo que sea el momento…  
Bella: no amor quiero decírtelo yo a que te enteres por alguien más y no me creas que no lo hice con la intención de perjudicarte en nada…  
Edward: Bella, amor me estas asustando…  
Bella: Edward, antes de decirte esto quiero que comprendas que después de que te conocí e hicimos el amor todo cambio…., todo el significado que tenía para mi ahora ya no es el de trabajo si no el de A-M-O-R…- lo dijo diciendo letra por letra- quiero que entiendas que te amo, y que si hubiera otra forma de evitar esto lo pagaría con gusto; Edward no quiero que sufras por esto que te voy a decir y si después ya no me quieres ver te entiendo ya que nada nos une…  
Edward: amor de que estas hablando?… de que trabajo?… de que hablas?- le pregunte ya que sus palabras no tenían ya sentido alguno, pues me estaba empezando a preguntar sobre muchas cosas que no sabía de ella… lo único que sabía era que la amaba por encima de todo…- amor yo también te amo…, y claro que hay algo que nos une y por lo que nunca te dejare…- le dije colocando suavemente mi mano en su vientre- este bebé nos une amor- entonces vi como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa pues me supuse que todavía no lo sabía…  
Bella: de que hablas?... eso quiere decir que si estoy….-no dijo más pues empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos y le di un beso en la frente…- no lo puedo creer… pero cómo?, quiero decir…- se trababa con lo que quería decir y no terminaba las frases- ahora más que nunca debes saber la verdad Edward- dijo muy seria y aun con lágrimas en los ojos- mi verdad…  
Me quede noqueado y me quede atento mientras ella hablaba… 


	12. Chapter 11 CZS

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 11

BELLA POV  
Aun me secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y comencé mi relato.  
Bella: todo comenzó 6 meses antes de la muerte de mis padres- dije- ellos me llevaban a una oficina muy hermosa en ese entonces; supuestamente ellos trabajaban ahí, como toda adolecente quise saber en que trabajaban mis padres, pues nunca supe hasta ese día…  
"bella- grito mi madre entusiasmada"  
"Bella: si mami?"  
"Madre: ven es por aquí…- me dijo ya cuando estábamos en el elevador- Aro está muy emocionado por conocerte amor…-"  
"Bella: bueno pues espero caerle bien- le dije; todavía recuerdo muy bien ese día como si fuera ayer, ya que ese día había sido el peor de todos ala enterarme del trabajo de mis padres; créeme no era muy humilde que digamos-"  
"Cuando salimos del ascensor nos recibió la secretaria; una mujer rubia muy hermosa llamada Jane"  
"Jane: hola señores Swan, Aro los estaba esperando"  
"Nos señaló una puerta enorme la cual mi padre abrió para dejarnos pasar; ese fue el peor día de mi vida y nunca lo olvidare…"  
"Aro: Reneé tan hermosa como siempre….Charlie mírate tiene tiempo que no te veía…- todavía recuerdo su mirada penetrante; era de excitación pero al mismo tiempo de adquisición- quien es esta hermosa señorita muchachos…  
"Bella: hola me llamo Bella Swan…"  
"Aro: bueno Bella… estas dispuesta a seguir con el negocio familiar?"  
"Bella: pues la verdad nunca supe cuál era aunque..."- me quede callada pues nunca les confesé a mis padres que quería ser doctora…- yo quiero ser doctora…  
"Aro: muy bien y me supongo que tienes excelentes calificaciones?... no es así?"  
"Bella: pues la verdad si- nunca les había dicho a mis padres que era la numero uno en la clase y que había ido a demasiados concursos y todos los había ganado, pues mi tía estaba a mi encargo cuando mis padres salían de viaje por su "trabajo"- ya hasta mande la solicitud para la Universidad…"  
"Aro: enserio?... me parece perfecto que busques un futuro por tu cuenta…- me sonrió con esa sonrisa muy de él cuando obtenía algo que anhelaba; lo que en esos momentos él más anhelaba era a mi"  
No supe cuando empecé a llorar pues vi como Edward me tomaba en brazos y me colocaba de lado para acostarse conmigo en la camilla del hospital…  
Bella: después de ese día tuve una charla con mis padres y ellos trataron de persuadirme de ir a la Universidad, pero como yo era la más terca de los tres, les dije que iría y que no cambiaría de opinión…  
"Al cabo de un mes yo ya había terminado el bachillerato y me iba a la Universidad con Rose; las dos estábamos muy emocionadas. Pasaron 3 meses y mis padres me habían mandado una carta de que estaban "trabajando" en Escocia; cuando los 6 meses pasaron…, un día mi tía me hablo desesperada diciéndome que tenía que volver a casa pues mis padres habían sufrido un accidente...; yo al escuchar eso tome el poco dinero que tenía con migo y tome un vuelo de regreso a Londres; al llegar a mi casa mi tía me dijo que mis padres habían tenido un choque que dejo aplastado el carro en el que iban y que ellos habían…"  
Edward me abrazo más fuerte todavía pues los sollozos ya no eran sollozos si no se convirtió en un llanto muy fuerte…  
Edward: si quieres no sigas amor eso te hace daño e igual al bebé…- yo me quede perpleja pues era verdad no podía hacer esto, no podía llorar pues a mi bebé aunque fuera una particulita aun sufría igual que yo… -  
Bella: no Edward tienes que saber todo desde el principio y espero después seguir teniendo un poquito de esa confianza que alguna vez me tuviste….- se quedó perplejo, pero yo seguí- después de ese suceso yo no quise regresar a la Universidad pues mis padres no querían que estudiara si no que siguiera con el "negocio" familiar; ese mismo día del entierro el notario me llamo al igual que a Aro para leer el testamento de mis padres, en él decía que me dejaban todo el dinero juntaron trabajando así como propiedades por todo el mundo; lo que más me sorprendió es que mis padres lo dividieron a la mitad; una parte era para mí y otra para alguien más que nunca supe; Aro era mi tutor pues hasta que no cumpliera los 23 no podría gozar de la herencia que me dejaron mis padres; en el testamento estaba bien implícito que al cumplir yo los 23 podría gozar de mi herencia y financiar la de la otra persona a quien Aro tendría que decirme quien era y su nombre…  
"Lo malo fue que la última voluntad de mis padres es que yo tenía que aceptar trabajar con Aro sin importar lo que fuera; eso me conmovió en ese momento pues la verdad yo no tenía ni idea de en qué consistía y claro yo como la más tonta de todas las personas conmovida por la última voluntad de sus padres acepte, sin saber en lo que me metía"  
"Cuando entre a "trabajar" nunca me imaginé de lo que se trataba, Aro me había dicho que si lograba terminar lo que mis padres dejaron pendiente me diría quien era la otra persona a la que mis padres le habían dejado la mitad de la herencia… aunque te digo algo?- él asintió con la cabeza- yo sé quién es esa persona… bueno más o menos, sé que es mi hermano…- Edward abrió los ojos como platos pues se sorprendió como yo la vez que me entere; yo le había dicho la primera noche que fuimos a cenar que yo era hija única hasta ahora que me entere-aunque no lo creas si me sorprendí como tú cuando me entere de que tenía un hermano más chico que yo; incluso mi tía sabía que tenía yo un hermano…"  
"bueno pero esa no es la peor parte, aunque no le encuentro peor parte a esa noticia; lo que Aro me dijo que tenía que hacer es…, por favor después de lo que te diga créeme que después de la primera noche juntos intente encontrar la forma de decirle a Aro que ya no quería hacer esto…, por favor no me juzgues porque sé que te decepcionaras de mí y saldrás corriendo y ya no querrás ni verme en pintura…"  
Edward: Bella solo dilo y tratare de entenderte sea lo que sea…- me interrumpió-  
Bella: Aro me ordeno…- mire el rostro de Edward para ver su reacción- me dijo que tenía que estafar a las personas…- no supe cuál fue su reacción pues se tensó y yo me tense entonces se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la ventana y se quedó callado y yo trate de defenderme- yo nunca tuve intención de hacerlo lo juro pero él me amenazó con matar a mi tía como…- me quede callada pues Edward se volteó bruscamente y se acercó a mí con el rostro fruncido…- 

Edward: es eso verdad?...- yo asentí con la cabeza- y porque nunca lo denunciaste?- me quede pasmada pues nunca espere que reaccionara de esa manera; lo que imaginaba era que me iba a decir que me fuera al demonio por haber expuesto de esa forma a Reneesme e incluso iba a estar de acuerdo con él, si es que ya no quería que nos viéramos…- ahora entiendo porque te comportaste tan raro cuando te llamaban por teléfono o cuando te dejaba sola…  
Bella: Edward quiero que sepas que es verdad que yo te amo, y que nunca quise hacerlo nunca pero no tenía otra opción…- le dije y lo abrace a lo que él me devolvió el abrazo y seguí llorando en su camisa- enserio te amo Edward, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en estos momentos en mi estúpida vida…  
Edward: ya amor te creo- me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me empezó a besar- yo también te amo-dijo- y buscaremos la manera para que no te vuelva a hacer daño aquel imbécil…  
Bella: gracias amor, la verdad pensé que no me creerías por todo lo que he hecho y te juro que me arrepiento y que nunca intente nada contigo te lo juro- llore yo en su camisa-  
Edward: te creo amor…- me dijo y me volvió a besar; en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y era Jacob-  
Jacob: se puede?  
Edward: claro pasa Jake-dijo mi amado- que te trae por aquí?  
Jacob: pues me encontré a Alice en la esquina cuando me dirigía a la escuela y me dijo que Bella estaba internada y quise pasar a verla…- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia-  
Bella: gracias Jake la verdad ya estoy mejor…-entonces ya teniendo la confianza Edward no lo dude y le diría a Jacob que se hiera una prueba de ADN para saber si somos hermanos o no…- amor podrías traer e tu papá por favor?  
Edward: claro, para qué?  
Bella: amor le voy a pedir un favor…  
Edward salió del cuarto con la ligera sospecha de que tenía un plan en mente…  
Bella: dime Jake como están tus padres?- le pregunte como tentando el camino que pisaba-  
Jacob: pues la verdad es que no tengo, bueno alguna vez tuve no?  
Bella: supongo…- me encogí de hombros-no me creas una chismosa pero dime como le hiciste para sobrevivir?  
Jacob: bueno la verdad no te creo una chismosa; bueno la verdad me adoptaron en el internado en el cual según la madre superiora me dejaron cuando tenía unos meses de nacido; mi padre adoptivo es muy bueno conmigo desde que murió mamá hace un año, él me ha cuidado desde entonces aunque siempre tenemos nuestra distancia ya que hizo sufrir mucho a mi madre cuando vivía; teníamos una vida de lujos hasta que mi padre lo perdió todo en apuestas y alcohol; eso a mí no me pareció, tuvimos muchas peleas ya que venía a pedirme dinero para sus vicios y todo lo demás y yo como buen hijo que quiere ver a su padre recuperado se lo negué; mi padre antes de perderlo todo hizo una cuenta para mí y para mi madre la cual después de su muerte paso a ser mía, con eso logro pagar la escuela y los usos de mi departamento; obvio te preguntaras como si tengo el dinero, trabajo?- yo asentí con la cabeza pues era verdad- bueno pues la verdad solo ese dinero lo uso para la escuela y cuando la termine donare el sobrante a una obra de caridad que me gusta mucho; de ahí partiré y buscare mi propio sustento con mi trabajo…-sonrió de lo orgulloso que se sentía y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, la cabeza de Edward se asomó y respire tranquila pues me había asustado..-  
Edward: amor ya te lo traje… Jake me acompañas por favor- dijo para poder dejarme a solas con Carlisle y pedirle mi favor…-  
Jacob: claro- sonrió y se fueron-  
Carlisle: dime Bella en que puedo ayudarte?  
Bella: Carlisle quiero que me hagas un enorme favor y te aseguro que te lo recompensare de alguna manera la que quieras pero por favor sácame de mi duda…  
Carlisle: bueno pues dime y yo veré si te puedo ayudar…  
Bella: quisiera que me hagas una prueba de ADN con Jacob…- dije claro y quedito para que no me escucharan-  
Carlisle: te puedo preguntar qué tipo de prueba?  
Bella: quiero saber si Jacob es mi….- tome aire y lo solté- quiero ver si Jacob es mi hermano, pero no quiero que lo sepa…  
Carlisle: de acuerdo pero como le digo si se hace la prueba?- él dudo al igual que yo de cómo podríamos pedirle a Jacob tal cosa sin que se diera cuenta- ya se- dijo algo emocionado- le diré que necesitamos un donador, entonces le saco una bolsa de sangre para que no sospeche y de ahí saco la muestra para la prueba. Te parece?  
Bella: de acuerdo pero en cuanto tengas los resultados me los dices por favor…- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa a la cual el me la respondió y salió de mi cuarto-  
Carlisle: adiós hija recupérate…- me dijo entonces vi como dejaba entre abierta la puerta y entraba Edward…-  
Edward: que fue todo eso?; mi padre le pidió a Jacob si le ayudaba con una donación de sangre que tenía que recolectar para…- no termino de decir lo que iba a decir y se quedó pensativo- entonces él es?- y me hizo la pregunta muda con la cabeza- Jacob puede ser tu…- yo solo asentí con la cabeza-wow esto si que es extraño…- dijo al mismo tiempo que bostezaba y se acercaba a mí- duerme amor estas cansada- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- yo te cuidare…- ya no pude oír más pues el sueño que me dio fue muy profundo…


	13. Chapter 12 CZS

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 12

EDWARD POV  
Quede choqueado con la información que Bella me había dado con respecto a su vida de CaZafortunaS aunque la comprendía si mis padres me hubieran dicho lo mismo como última petición en algún testamento como a ella lo habría hecho con gusto solo por complacer su última voluntad…  
La observaba dormir tranquila cuando sonó mi teléfono; era un mensaje:  
Si quieres saber la verdad de tu querida novia nos vemos en la sala de espera en 5 minutos.  
Ese mensaje me dejo pensativo y decidí no hacerle caso; aunque la duda me comía, esperaría a que Bella se despertara para preguntarle si me había ocultado algo más de su pasado…  
Tenía que confiar en ella pues la amaba con todo el corazón y si dijo que eso era todo en su pasado yo le creería.  
No supe que hizo mi cuerpo pues después de 5 minutos como decía el mensaje fui a la sala de espera para esperar al dichoso soplón; si no era más que un soplón.  
Decidí que mejor no lo hacía y le creería a Bella pues se había sincerado conmigo; di media vuelta y me metí en el cuarto a esperar que mi amada despertara…  
No sé cuánto tiempo paso que cuando desperté Bella me observaba con ojos tiernos y cargados de pasión…  
Bella: hola amor-dijo sonriendo- sabes dormiste como tres horas pero eso está bien…  
Edward: cuando despertaste?- le pregunte confuso-  
Bella: hace como media hora amor, ven- y se hizo a un lado para indicarme que me sentara con ella en la camilla y así lo hice- amor te puedo decir algo?  
Edward: claro amor- le dije pues hoy era un día de confesiones- dime  
Bella: pues estaba pensando en…-dijo- estaba pensando en... nuestro bebé- me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí-  
Edward: y que es lo que piensas?  
Bella: pues en que va a ser un bebé igual de hermoso que su padre- me dijo y me acerque más a ella hasta que la bese con pasión- amor hay que decirle a tu familia…  
Edward: estoy de acuerdo amor; primero que nada hay que decirle a Reneesme que tendrá un hermanito o hermanita- ella me sonrió y se froto el vientre…  
BELLA POV  
Bella: nena tenemos una noticia que darte….- ya había pasado una semana desde que me dieron de alta en el hospital y Carlisle me advirtió que tenía que ser cuidadosa ya que si no la herida se podría abrir y me tendrían que internar de nuevo por tiempo indefinido y eso no me agradaba del todo pues odiaba estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes.-  
Me había mudado con Edward y Reneesme a su departamento y ni siquiera ella sabía porque así que teníamos que decirle la verdad del porque me mude.  
Reneesme: pues escucho… estoy nerviosa saben pues no sé que hice…  
Edward: no hija no has hecho nada malo, es solo que estamos felices por lo que te vamos a decir…  
Reneesme: pues díganme que estoy muy nerviosa…  
Edward: amor se lo dices o se lo digo?- para esto estábamos en la sala del departamento y Reneesme estaba sentada enfrente de nosotros frotándose las manos por los nervios pues la estábamos espantando…-  
Bella: princesa que te parecería tener…- dije en suspenso- que te parecería tener…-me voltee a Edward y le guiñe un ojo-  
Reneesme: tener un que están muy misteriosos saben… eso me pone muy nerviosa…  
Edward y Bella: vas a tener un hermanito- gritamos aunque muy fuerte para mi gusto pero estábamos muy emocionados por que lo supiera…-  
Bella: que te parece la noticia?  
Reneesme nos dejó en las mismas que la habíamos puesto nosotros hace un rato; poco a poco su cara fue cambiando de la sorpresa a la mejor noticia nunca antes dada, entonces hizo algo que no esperábamos…  
Reneesme: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... no lo puedo creer voy a tener un hermanito- gritaba muy emocionada por la noticia- no lo puedo creer puedo abrazarlo?- me pidió-  
Bella: claro nena pero despacito que todavía me duele un poquito…  
Reneesme se acercó y abrazo mi vientre y le dio un beso tan tierno que hizo que se me salieran las lágrimas de la alegría; al mismo tiempo Edward pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro; mientras Reneesme seguía jugando con su pequeñísimo hermanito el ascensor sonó anunciando la llegada de la familia ya que les habíamos pedido que se hiciera una reunión para informarles del bebé que esperábamos con ansias; le habíamos pedido a Carlisle que no dijera nada pues nosotros queríamos decirlo a los demás; cuando ellos se enteraron hubieron gritos de sorpresa, llanto y alegría, sobre todo alegría.  
Bella: amor estoy muy cansada me voy adormir un rato...- dije bostezando todo lo que mi boca se pudo abrir – hay perdón, pero tengo mucho sueño como si nunca hubiera dormido…  
Esme: es normal hija en el primer trimestre que tengas demasiado sueño y comas por dos- dijo Esme para advertirme de forma amable que tendría hambre a todas horas y sueño- a por cierto también están las náuseas pero que eso no te impida comer ya que tienes que comer aunque lo vomites dos minutos después…- cuando ella dijo eso sentí un retortijón en el estómago que me revolvió el estómago; como no podía correr todavía tuve que caminar lo más rápido que pude tapándome la boca con fuerza, para cuando llegue al baño Edward me sostenía el cabello y aunque le dije que se marchara no lo hizo al contrario me dijo que eso no era nuevo para él-  
Bella: amor es en serio no lo tienes que hacer…- me interrumpió poniéndome un dedo en los labios-  
Edward: amor no es la primera vez que me dicen eso; la primera vez que Kristen hizo eso recuerdo que hasta una cachetada por accidente recibí- se rio y a mí se me formo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-  
Esa conversación no fue la primera pues cada que vomitaba y pedía comida a las 3 am me decía lo mismo… 

Los meses pasaron.  
Cuando tenía ocho meses me preocupe demasiado pues Alice me preparo la más grande fiesta de baby shower a la que jamás haya asistido pero valió la pena haber ido.  
Reneesme me ayudaba a bajar los regalos del auto cuando una voz demasiado conocida para mi gusto se nos acercó para saludarnos.  
Aro: hola Bella veo que te has convertido en una hermosa madre devota a tu hijo e hijastra…  
Yo puse a Reneesme detrás de mí y la abrace pasándole mi brazo por la espalda.  
Bella: ve al grano Aro que quieres y deja a mi hija fuera de esto…  
Aro: bueno, bueno veo que llevas una hermosa vida Bellita…  
Reneesme: mami vámonos a la casa…- me dijo mi niña pues en estos últimos meses nos tratábamos así madre-hija, se sentía hermoso que me dijera así y a ella le agradaba que le dijera de la misma forma que alguna vez su mamá biológica quiso que la llamara…- vámonos mami…- esta vez me jalo hacia la entrada del edificio-  
Bella: hija tienes tu llave?- ella asintió con la cabeza- te podrías adelantar a subir lo que llevas en tus manos yo ahora voy no te preocupes…- le dije pero no quería dejarme así que la tuve que empujar por la espalda hasta que al llegar a la entrada se volteó y me miro con cara de angustia pero le hice una seña de que se metiera, ella así lo hizo.- ahora dime cuáles son tus intensiones Aro?  
Aro: Bellita me ofendes, pero bueno la verdad es que por lo sincera que fueras con tu novio, ahora padre de tu futuro hijo… nunca serás la misma persona que eras cuando tus padres murieron…-eso lo dijo con la intención de ver mi reacción pues él sabía que eso era un tema muy serio y que no me gustaba hablar de el-  
Bella: dime a que te refieres…  
Aro: pues la verdad Bellita es que tu felicidad debía ser conmigo y no con ese imbécil que dice ser tu novio y padre de tu hijo; él padre de tu hijo debí de haber sido yo no ese imbécil… aunque la verdad mi amor es que no llegaran lejos eso te lo puedo asegurar ya que me encargare de que tu pequeña familia no exista si no es conmigo…-dijo, se rio con esa sonrisa maliciosa que tiene y yo me marche de ahí, pero antes de poder entrar en el edificio me sujeto por un codo- tú no te puedes escapar de mi así como así me oíste niña, si es necesario matare a tu novio y a tu querida hija…- se fue dejándome congelada en la puerta y mis pies se clavaron en el piso y sentí un vértigo enorme; lo último que vi fue todo negro y sentí como alguien me sostenía por la espalda para no caer desmayada en el piso…

JACOB POV  
Vi como un señor grande sujetaba a Bella fuertemente por el codo que me dio rabia y me acerque a ellos para ordenarle que la dejara en paz si no se las vería con mi puño ya que no permitiría que nadie la tratara de esa forma ya que ella ha sido una hermana para mí; cuando llegue hasta el último escalón para la entrada de su departamento vi que él hombre ya no estaba y como Bella perdía la conciencia y me adelante justo a tiempo para sostenerla y salvarla de darse en seco contra el piso evitándole también la angustia de pasar por el hospital ya que las pocas veces que hemos platicado me conto que aborrecía el estar entre cuatro paredes sin hacer nada y la comprendía por supuesto ya que a mí tampoco me gustaba…  
Reneesme: mami!- grito Reneesme- que le paso?, fue ese hombre verdad?- dijo como sabiendo que él la orillo al desmallo; ella no tardó mucho en marcarle a Edward me supuse…- papi!- dijo con la voz medio cortada por las lágrimas en su rostro- no papi no estoy bien- decía- mami!-grito ella por el auricular del teléfono y colgó, ya que vi cómo se apartaba el teléfono del oído y lo guardaba en la pequeña bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla- bien él vendrá pronto mami no te preocupes- le dijo a Bella quien aún estaba inconsciente en mis brazos; Reneesme me pidió subiera a Bella a casa pues su padre se tardaría un poco en llegar puesto que estaba en la punta opuesta de Londres cerrando un par de negocios.- bien Jake recuéstala aquí- dijo la patrona-  
Jacob: quieres que me quede por si aquel imbe…-recordé que Bella y Edward me habían prohibido rotundamente decir malas palabras frente a Reneesme- ese señor; Re no me importa me quedo hasta que no llegue tu padre- y fui y me senté en el sillón como si fuera mi casa; observaba como la pequeña iba de aquí para haya con un bol lleno de agua al parecer tibia pues veía el humito que le salía y decidí ayudarla pues no quería que se quemara ya que la quería como a una hermana pequeña que nunca tuve pero siempre quise.- déjame ayudarte- le dije quitándole el bol de las manos; ella puso al principio una cara de irritación pero me dijo que estaba bien; la seguí a la habitación donde había acostado a bella y vi que estaba temblando aunque estaba tapada con dos enormes cobertores y sudaba frio- Reneesme será mejor que llamemos a tu abuelo, Bella la verdad no luce muy bien…- no me espere y yo mismo lo llame- bueno? Dr. Cullen?  
Dr. Cullen (al teléfono): si quien habla?  
Jacob: soy yo Jake- sin esperar respuesta le dije lo que sucedía- tiene que venir al apartamento de los chicos pues Bella no se encuentra muy bien que digamos y Edward dijo que ya venía pero estaba en la otra punta de Londres…  
Dr. Cullen (al teléfono): de acuerdo Jake voy para haya- y colgó entonces me dirigí a la pequeña-  
Jacob: tu abuelo dijo que ya venía…- en eso oímos susurros provenientes de Bella que no tenían sentido alguno…  
Bella: no por favor ella no… are lo que quieras… déjalos en paz… yo voy contigo…- en eso escuchamos un grito no precisamente de una pesadilla sino de dolor…- me duele… me duele mucho…- gritaba sin descansar que enserio me asuste y le tome de la mano y vaya chica he tenia fuerza ya que hizo que yo me retorciera de dolor por su agarre; no estuvimos solos a los cinco minutos llegaron Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper en fin todo mundo menos a la persona que Bella necesitaba…  
Carlisle: o por dios!- grito y todos preguntamos al unísono que pasaba- Bella está teniendo contracciones y no es bueno…. Hija trata de no pujar o aquí nacerá el bebé- dijo Carlisle y todos nos quedamos pasmados hasta que tuvo que gritarnos a todos menos a la niña pues le habíamos dicho que se quedara en la sala- que no oyeron necesito que hablen al hospital y pidan una ambulancia- se notaba su desesperación- RAPIDO!  
Todos como idiotas empezamos a marcar entonces llego el rey de Roma que al fin se asoma.  
Edward: Carlisle que tiene?- lo decía desesperadamente esperando respuesta de su padre quien negaba con la cabeza me imagino que para no responderle…  
Alice: ya viene en camino…-dijo- llegaran en 10 minutos.  
Carlisle: hijo esto no se ve bien; Bella está muy débil ahora por que resiste las contracciones e intenta no pujar, creo que le pasara como a…-se quedó callado de golpe; no comprendía de que hablaban pero vi que Edward comenzaba a llorar por la desesperación de impedir algo pero no sabía exactamente qué…  
Los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron a Bella ya muy débil en la camilla que apenas y podía abrir los ojos de lo cansada que estaba.  
A mí me ordenaron el quedarme con Reneesme en el departamento ya que si algo le pasaba a Bella, ella no lo volvería a soportar; yo no entendía muy bien esas palabras pues nunca había preguntado y no era por chismoso ni nada pero que yo sepa ellos nunca mencionaban a la madre de Reneesme, tal vez por qué la abandono con su padre al poco tiempo de nacida o yo que sé; si yo hubiera sido alguno de sus padres de esta hermosura nunca la habría abandonado…  
Jacob: Re te puedo preguntar algo?- ella asintió con la cabeza- porque dicen que si algo le pasara a Bella, tu no lo volverías a soportar?- dije pero entonces me arrepentí pues ella se puso muy triste- si quieres no me contestes…  
Reneesme: no Jake, no es eso, lo que pasa es que yo nunca hable de eso con mi papá; preguntarle sobre mi mamá bilógica- se hizo el silencio- pero he podido oír que ella murió al darme a luz ya que se veía igual de mal que…- no pudo seguir salió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró y me arrepentí al instante por ser un maldito chismoso donde no me llaman; por eso era que nunca la mencionaban y a eso se refería Edward con volver a soportar aquel dolor; me imagino su perdida ya que yo al igual que ella perdimos a nuestras madres.  
Oí como el elevador se detenía y alguien tocaba desesperadamente en la puerta…


	14. Chapter 13 CZS

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 13

EDWARD POV  
Mi padre había intervenido a Bella para sacar al bebé ya que se había desprendido la placenta y corríamos el riesgo de que muriera.  
Una hora después de que mi padre entrara a quirófano salió con una sonrisa de idiota en su cara, lo cual me decía que todo había salido bien; nunca había visto esa cara, ni cuando había nacido Reneesme; aunque que recuerde en esa ocasión nadie tenía cara de nada.  
Edward: que paso?-le pregunte muy idiotamente pues ya sabía la respuesta.  
Padre: felicidades hijo fue…- y nos dejó en suspenso; recuerdo que en la primera revisión no quisimos saber el sexo de nuestro bebé pues queríamos que fuera sorpresa para todos; recuerdo que mi padre quería hacer el ultrasonido pero no lo dejamos aunque después fue de chismoso y se enteró que iba a ser- fue…NIÑA!- grito mi padre; yo quede noqueado por la noticia, otra niña…- hijo estas bien?- me pregunto mi padre y yo solo asentí con la cabeza- si quieres puedes pasar a verla está en la incubadora puesto que es prematura…- en eso escuchamos un grito proveniente de un cuarto, al cual mi padre entro corriendo y yo lo seguí.- hija tienes que recostarte o se te abrirá la herida…- Bella lo interrumpió bruscamente-  
Bella: Edward, Aro- el solo escuchar su nombre me trajo a la mente de cuando Bella en este mismo hospital me conto lo que sufrió por su culpa-dónde está?  
Padre: quién?, tu bebé está bien está en una incubadora…  
Bella: no Reneesme…- dijo aguantando el dolor de la herida en su vientre-  
Edward: que pasa con ella?  
Bella: esta mañana ese idiota estuvo en el departamento…-en eso se le escapo un siseo de dolor el cual ignoro- dónde está?, Edward donde diablos dejaste a mi niña…-dijo desesperada por encontrarla- dónde está?- grito desesperada…  
Padre: se quedó en el departamento con Jacob, porque?  
En ese momento sonó mi celular; no reconocí el número pero me era familiar.  
Edward: bueno?  
Hombre (al teléfono): vaya, vaya veo que te acabas de convertir en padre de nuevo…  
Edward: quién diablos eres?  
Hombre (al teléfono): creo que mi Bellita te ha contado muchas historias sobre mi…  
Edward: Aro  
Aro(al teléfono): vaya sí que te ha platicado de mí y hasta creo que te ha contado de lo que soy capaz de hacer o no?  
Edward: que quieres el dinero, bien te lo doy…  
Aro (al teléfono): no, no como crees yo de eso tengo montones; lo que quiero es que Bellita vuelva a ser mía como lo era antes de conocerte…  
Edward: eres un poco hombre…  
Aro (al teléfono): dile a mi Bellita que la esperare y que si no viene antes del anochecer me quedare con su hija…-colgó y yo quede noqueado-  
Bella: que te dijo?  
Edward: tiene a Reneesme y si no vas antes del anochecer se quedara con ella como lo hizo contigo…  
Bella: no puede hacer eso, no con ella…- Bella se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- Alice ven por favor- vi como Bella volvía a entrar en la habitación seguida de mi hermana y se iban al baño; pasaron cinco minutos y Bella salió con la ropa que traía puesta Alice y ella traía la bata de hospital- vámonos…  
Padre: hija a dónde vas tu herida…  
Bella: Carlisle tengo que ir por Reneesme si no…- se volteó a verme pues yo seguía noqueado al pensar en mi hija y recordar que en la tumba de Kristen le jure por mi vida que la cuidaría- vas o me tengo que ir sola?- me pregunto pero yo no podía hablar pues todavía estaba sorprendido- Edward vas o te quedas?  
Edward: vámonos…  
Padre: a dónde van?-al ver que no contestábamos dijo algo que hizo que confiara en Bella mucho más de lo que ya hacía-Bella te puedes morir desangrada…  
Bella: no me importa Carlisle es mi hija y ese maldito idiota no la va a hacer sufrir como hizo conmigo y mis padres, manipulándonos a su antojo… Edward vámonos… Carlisle de una vez te digo que no me hago responsable por los guardias si no me dejan ir…  
Padre: los acompaño para que los dejen salir…  
Salimos del cuarto y todos en la familia tenían caras de a dónde van, pero los ignoramos pues teníamos prisa en llegar a no sé donde…  
Al llegar a la puerta los guardias no nos dejaron pasar ya que vieron como Bella se retorcía del dolor.  
Guardia 1: a donde va señorita necesito su hoja de que se puede marchar…- pero ella estaba ya de por si enojada que no le importo y sometió al guardia con una sola mano y me quede impresionado, aunque ya sabía que ella se había entrenado en todo tipo de artes de combate así como en defensa personal no le creí hasta ahora que lo vi con mis propios ojos…  
Bella: que me dijiste?, que ya me puedo ir?  
Guardia 1: si señorita ya se puede marchar…- dijo el señor retorciéndose de dolor por lo que Bella le hizo-  
Edward: amor te confieso algo nunca te creí de que supieras todo tipo de defensa personal…  
Bella: bueno amor una vez tuve que enfrentarme con la guardia de un príncipe y tengo una cicatriz en mi pierna que te enseñare si logramos rescatar a nuestra hija…-dijo ya al borde de la irritación- vámonos está oscureciendo… AUCH!  
Edward: amor?  
Padre: Bella te vas a desangrar…  
Bella: no me importa, Edward vámonos…  
Ella me dijo por dónde conducir y la verdad nunca había llegado a venir a este lado de la ciudad…  
Bella: amor yo voy a entrar ya que si te ven te matan…AUCH!- se retorció de dolor- voy a hacer que deje a Reneesme y si ves que sale no te preocupes por mí y te la llevas…-  
Edward: pero amor…  
Bella: no ahora amor; por favor haz me caso si ella viene y yo no se van…-se volvió a retorcer de dolor- por favor- me lo pidió con suplica en los ojos- quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase cuidaras de nuestras hijas…-  
Edward: te lo prometo- le dije al borde de las lágrimas así que la tome por la cintura y la bese lo más apasionadamente posible que pude- amor sé que volverás y criaremos a las niñas juntos…- vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…-  
Bella: Niña-dijo susurrando pues era verdad que ella todavía no la conocía- amor promete que le pondrás Elizabeth…  
Edward: le pondremos amor por que te prometo que tú regresaras- le dije y la volví a besar; se apartó de mí abrió la puerta y se ha dentro en el edificio de la muerte… 

Niña  
Fue niña.  
Ahora tenía que pensar en salvar a mi pequeña familia después de que yo misma los involucre.  
Tenía que salvar a mi hija.  
Me dije a mi misma cuando iba en el ascensor camino a la oficina de Aro.  
Cuando llegue al piso no había nadie en la recepción; eso era raro pues siempre trabajábamos los 365 días del año sin excusa ni pretexto.  
Esto estaba mal- me decía mi subconsciente; el que no estaba al pendiente del increíblemente dolor que sentía en mi vientre por la cesárea que me practicaron para salvar a Elizabeth…  
Mi pequeña bebé que no tuve la oportunidad de conocer…  
Era importante salvar a su hermanita aunque sea con mi propia vida, ya que yo la había metido en esto por mi estúpido "trabajo"…  
Me odiaba a mí misma por haber involucrado a mi niña en esto…  
Aunque sabía que si no vuelvo, sé que Edward cuidara de nuestras hijas, como lo hizo con Reneesme de bebé; él será padre y madre para ellas, ya que creo que no voy a poder regresar…  
Mi mente seguía planeando el futuro para mis hijas aunque una no la conocía aun la otra la cuidaría como lo hizo su padre al morir su madre…  
Tuve que sostenerme el vientre pues dolía hasta no poder más…  
Cuando llegue a la enorme puerta de madera me detuve a tomar mi último respiro, si podía después de salvar a mi princesa…  
Entre dando un portazo contra la pared y vi algo inesperado…  
Jacob!  
Que hacia él aquí?-me pregunte asustada pues no era solo a Reneesme a la que tenía que salvar de las garras de Aro sino que también a mi hermanito…  
Recuerdo cuando Carlisle me confirmo lo que yo ya sabía…  
FLASHBACK  
Seguíamos en el hospital esperando los resultados de los análisis que Carlisle me había mandado a hacer ya que según él tenía mis defensas bajas y necesitaba vitaminas para que no me enfermara durante mi embarazo…  
Carlisle: bueno hija con respecto al favor que me pediste-dijo viendo una hoja de papel la cual se podía ver que era de laboratorio- dio en la prueba positivo, lo que quiere decir que si es tu hermano…  
Yo empecé a llorar pues ya lo sabía lo sentía desde la primera vez que lo vi; esos ojos eran irremplazables para mi pues aunque no los veía a diario soñaba con ellos, los ojos de mi madre…  
Bella: gracias Carlisle no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-le dije dándole un gran abrazo- solo te pido un favor más?  
Carlisle: claro hija que deseas?  
Bella: pues no le digas nada a nadie hasta que no hable con él, por favor- le dije haciendo un puchero-  
Carlisle: está bien hija no le diré a nadie hasta que tú lo decidas…- me regalo una sonrisa torcida igual a la de mi Edward-  
Bella: gracias aunque Edward ya lo sabe…  
Carlisle: de acuerdo; cuídate hija al rato regreso y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-me dijo ya en la puerta y yo cerré mis ojos ya que necesitaba dormir y sobre todo pensar en cómo se lo diría….  
FIN FLASHBACK  
Jacob corría un grave peligro como mi hija y tenía que salvar a ambos…  
Pude observar que al entrar a la habitación Aro estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y detrás de este estaba Demetri y Félix sus grandes cómplices de toda la vida, los cuales me miraron con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro, en ese momento sentí un dolor agudo en el bajo vientre que hizo retorcerme hasta que dar de rodillas en el suelo haciendo caras y gestos de dolor.  
Aro: Bellita no tienes que pedir perdón de rodillas…-se carcajeo de mi posición de dolor.  
Bella: dónde está?-grite  
Aro: quién?  
Bella: mi hija?  
Aro: bueno te diré; me pensaba llevar a tu hija, pero decidí que no ya que ahí estaba tu hermanito y no nos dejó llevárnosla, pero eso no nos impidió tomar nuestro rehén…  
Eso quería decir que Reneesme se encontraba en el departamento en no sé que condiciones…  
Bella: porque?  
Aro: porque, qué?  
Bella: porque no me puedes dejar ser F-E-L-I-Z?  
Aro: Bella tu felicidad es a mi lado no al de ese pobre diablo que llamas novio…  
Bella: eso a ti que, tú no sabes nada de amor; si fuera eso no me tendrías que obligar a…-me interrumpió  
Aro: nadie te está obligando ya que tu viniste por tus propios pies y yo no te traje a rastras hasta aquí o sí?  
Bella: suéltalo él no tiene nada que hacer aquí, pues me quieres a mí no?  
Aro: tienes razón amor- se dirigió hacia sus argüenderos – suéltenlo  
Yo me acerque hasta Jacob para ayudarlo a que se incorpore.  
Bella: Jake!, Jake despierta hermanito por favor…- en ese instante se empezó a mover en mis brazos-  
Jacob: Bella?  
Bella: si Jake soy yo, vamos levántate; tienes que salir de aquí- en ese momento sentí como se me abría la herida de la cesárea y brotaba un chorro de sangre por mi vientre…  
Jacob: Bella! O por dios resiste- se volteó a Aro- tiene que ayudarla se está desangrando…-  
Bella: Jake quiero decirte… al..go..tu..e..er…es…mi- no pude más caí en un sueño profundo lleno de dolor, pero sobre todo paz; demasiada paz…

JACOB POV  
Observaba como Bella se desangraba en mis manos y yo como un imbécil que no haca nada…  
Jacob: Bella!- le grite pero fue inútil ya que cayó en una inconciencia profunda solo se movía en mis brazos de dolor-  
No espere a que aquellos idiotas reaccionaran y me ayudaran con ella para llevarla a un hospital; la tome entre mis brazos y salí de ahí sin importarme nada más que Bella…  
Según lo que oí cuando quería despertarme es que me dijo:  
"Bella: Jake!, Jake despierta hermanito por favor"  
Entonces eso quería decir que ella era mi hermana mayor?  
No evite que ese pensamiento me derrumbara y corrí al ascensor llevando a mi… mi… mi hermana en brazos.  
De su cuerpo salía mucha sangre, más de la debida.  
Cuando llegue a la planta baja todos voltearon a verme raro pero cuando veían mis brazos se le habría los ojos como platos  
Salí al acalle y me encontré con Edward en el carro; cuando me visualizo (más bien a Bella) salió del carro.  
Edward: que le paso?  
Jacob: tenemos que llevarla al hospital se está desangrando y ya perdió demasiada sangre…  
Edward: y Reneesme?  
Entonces un recuerdo muy borroso vino a mi memoria de lo que paso en el departamento cuando abrí la estúpida puerta…  
FLASHBACK  
Tacaban la puerta como desesperados, así que le indique a Reneesme se escondiera y no hiciera ruido, ella así lo hizo y me dirigí a abrir la puerta ya que no tenía buena espina de quien se trataba y por eso le pedí que se escondiera…  
Cuando la abrí un hombre alto y fornido me empujo al interior del departamento aunque yo trate de evitárselo me gano en fuerza…  
Cuando me di cuenta ellos estaban adentro revolviéndolo todo…  
Jacob: quienes son y que quieren?- ninguno me contesto- que buscan?... dinero?  
El más alto se acercó a mí y sin darme cuenta me dio un puñetazo que me noqueo y caí al suelo golpeándome con una base sólida… me imagine que fue la mesa del recibidor; caí y lo último de lo que mi conciencia fue consiente fue de que me arrastraron hasta el ascensor…  
FIN FLASHBACK  
Jacob: ella sigue en casa…  
Edward: llevamos a Bella al hospital y después vamos por Reneesme…-saco su celular y marco un número que no pude visualizar ya que puse a Bella en el asiento trasero- Emmett necesito que vayas a mi departamento y lleves a Reneesme al hospital ocurrió algo…- se quedó callado sujetando su pecho y sentí que se caía y lo sostuve le quite el celular y las llaves del carro y lo senté en el asiento del copiloto….-  
Jacob: Emmett?  
Emmett (al teléfono): si, sigo aquí, que paso…  
Jacob: tienes que ir por Reneesme, ella está sola en el departamento y necesitamos llevar a Bella de regreso al hospital, así que ve por ella…-le colgué antes de que me pudiera dar una respuesta y me subí al asiento del conductor.  
Arranque con un chirrido de llantas y en menos de 15 minutos estuvimos en el hospital; Carlisle ya nos esperaba con una camilla en la puerta; se veía preocupado cuando me vio estacionando frente a él; me baje y abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás y saque a Bella del asiento para colocarla en la camilla y ayude a Edward a salir del carro y una enfermera traía una silla de ruedas para poder sentarlo para poder ingresarlo al hospital también…  
Carlisle me indico esperar en la sala de espera del hospital pues iba a intervenir de emergencia a Bella mientras a Edward lo revisara un amigo de confianza de él.  
Hice lo que me indico y me encontré con casi toda la familia pues a yo ya los consideraba como a la familia que siempre quise tener…  
Esme: Jacob que paso?  
Jacob: la verdad no lo sé…-dije rascándome la cabeza- creo que fui secuestrado o algo parecido…  
Alice: pero como te soltaron o qué?  
Jacob: Bella…-fue lo único que pude decir ya que escuchamos un grito de una mujer dentro del cuarto de Edward…-  
Todos nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto y Edward estaba caminando de aquí para haya por todo el cuarto; parecía como desesperado?  
Esme trato de calmarlo pero le fue imposible; llamamos a una enfermera pero se negaba a ponerle un tranquilizante ya que los últimos tres se los había arrojado a la pobre enfermera en la cara…  
Jasper y yo lo sujetamos lo más fuerte que pudimos para que la enfermera le inyectara el tranquilizante pero era demasiado fuerte; eso no impidió que se lo pusieran y al fin se quedó tranquilo y poco a poco se quedó dormido…  
Yo salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala de espera; me senté en uno de los sillones y Esme se sentó a mi lado y dejo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro; no supe como pero me quede dormido en una profunda obscuridad… 


	15. Chapter 14 CZS El Final

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 14

RENEESME POV  
Jake me había pedido esconderme en mi habitación pero no supe él porqué…  
Se empezaron a oír ruidos muy fuertes como de cosas calendo y me asuste tanto que casi grito pero me tape la boca ya que me había pedido que no hiciera ningún ruido…  
Estaba escondida en mí habitación dentro de mi enorme armario, detrás de las puertas dobles donde se encontraba el perchero…  
Estuve a punto de salir pues no se escuchó ruido alguno pero me quedaría aquí ya que Jake me pidió que no saliera por nada del mundo.

No supe cuándo ni como pero me había quedado dormida por tiempo indefinido hasta que escuche que gritaron mi nombre; al principio no supe quién era pero después supe que esa voz era de mi tío Emmett y salí a la sala…  
Tío Emmett: Reneesme!  
Cuando salí de mi ropero lo encontré en mi habitación y salte a sus brazos y me eche a llorar como magdalena.  
Tío Emmett: princesa dónde estabas?, te hemos estado buscando desde hace rato…  
Reneesme: tío donde esta Jake?  
Tío Emmett: en el hospital con los demás porque, que te paso?; por que estabas escondida en tu ropero?  
Reneesme: no se tío; estábamos esperando la llamada de mi papá, pero entonces empezaron a tocar la puerta como locos y el me pidió que me escondiera y no saliera de ahí hasta que él me dijera, pero nunca fue a buscarme…  
Tío Emmett: bueno ahora lo entiendo… tenemos que irnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y vayan a regresar…  
Me tomo entre sus brazos y tanto mi tío y Rose me llevaron al hospital en donde descubrí a un Jacob dormido en el hombro de mi abuelita/mamá; no pude ver a mi papá por ningún lado ni a mi abuelito; bueno me imagine que este último atendía a mi mamá…  
Eso me hizo acordarme de mi hermanito o hermanita pues no me dijeron que fue, a lo cual yo estaba muy emocionada de conocer para que lo cuidáramos entre toda la familia.  
Cuando me di vuelta vi que todo mundo se quedó dormido supuse que ya era muy noche, pero yo no lo tenía ya que me había quedado dormida en mi closet…  
En ese momento una enfermera salió de un cuarto junto con mi abuelito y me quede muy tranquila y con los ojos cerrados; sentí como alguien me cubría con una manta y me tomaba en brazos; me deposito en algo suave y plano que no pude identificar, lo único que identifique fue la voz de mi Abu.  
Abuelito: buenas noches princesa- y deposito un beso en mi frente.  
Esperé unos minutos hasta que ya no escuche ruidos más que de alguien que al parecer estaba durmiendo justo a mi lado; me dispuse a averiguar quién era esa persona, llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida.  
Reneesme: papi?  
Él no me respondió ya que yacía en un sueño profundo; de lo último de lo que mi mente fue consiente fue de que me acurruque junto a él y lo abrace por el pecho llevando conmigo la manta que me había puesto él abuelo y me quede profundamente dormida en su pecho abrazándolo…

EDWARD POV  
Sentía tanta desesperación por no poder hacer nada por mi Bella que yacía en un quirófano que hasta le escupí a la enfermera en la cara el tranquilizante número tres, eso provoco que gritara; en ese momento entraron Jasper y Jacob y al ver que yo no cedía con querer quedarme quieto para que me tomara el tranquilizante decidieron que mejor me lo iban a inyectar.  
Me sujetaron fuertemente entre los dos para que no me pudiera mover y me pudieran dar el tranquilizante; me pareció que la enfermera se pasó con la dosis como venganza a lo que le hice; lo último que recordaba a ciencia cierta es como todos abandonaban la habitación para dejarme dormir un poco.  
Los inmunes rayos del sol me despertaron e intente levantarme de golpe…  
No pude ya que mi hija se había dormido en mi pecho plácidamente arropada por una manta; la abrace porque en ese momento un sentimiento que solo había experimentado junto con este precioso ángel entre mis brazos broto de nuevo después de casi 10 años encerrado en mi pecho…  
No pude resistir más la abrace lo más fuerte que pude y la atraje más hacia mí y me solté a llorar en ese instante…  
No sabía qué hora era pero me quede llorando durante bastante tiempo teniendo a mi hija en brazos ya que había temido por ella el día anterior…  
Reneesme: papi?- me susurro  
Edward: si princesa- le dije sorbiendo la nariz  
Reneesme: dónde está mi hermanito o hermanita?  
No supe que contestarle ya que ni yo sabía dónde estaba Elizabeth…  
Edward: te refieres a Elizabeth?- le dije y sentí como sostenía la respiración ante la revelación de su hermanita.  
Reneesme: Elizabeth? - me pregunto un poco dudosa para después añadir- eso quiere decir que… fue… niña! ; Papi la puedo conocer?, donde está la quiero ver y abrazar y darle un besote…  
Edward: ahorita no le puedes dar de besos a tu hermanita ya que como nació un poquito antes de tiempo está en una incubadora…, pero si la puedes conocer…  
Reneesme: y podemos ir ahorita?  
Edward: nada más deja me visto para escaparnos a verla te parece?  
Reneesme: de acuerdo yo cuido la puerta…- me dijo con una sonrisa enormísima- papi apúrate que ya la quiero conocer…  
No le podía decir que no a mi princesa de conocer a su hermanita pues la verdad ni yo la conocía aun, ya que cuando nació fue en un quirófano y mi padre no me permitió el acceso a este.  
Mientras mi princesa cuidaba la puerta yo fui al baño a cambiarme; cuando estuve listo le dije que se fijara a ver si alguien ya se había despertado, pero me dijo que no, nadie se había despertado aun ya que eran las 7 am.  
Con cuidado de no hacer ruido tome a Reneesme en brazos y nos dirigimos hacia la zona donde estaban las incubadoras; cuando íbamos dando la vuelta a la esquina un monitor en el cuarto que se encontraba cerca de las incubadoras empezó asonar.  
Una enfermera casi se estampa con Reneesme si es que antes no la quito de su camino; se adentró en el cuarto del ruidoso monitor y de lejos vi a la persona que estaba causando que los monitores actuaran como locos y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida.  
Bella estaba teniendo como convulsiones y la enfermera le dio un tranquilizante en el suero pero eso no hizo que ella dejara de convulsionarse cada vez más fuerte…  
Reneesme: MAMÁ!- grito mi princesa y no me di cuenta de cuando entro al cuarto- mami que tienes?- le preguntaba mi hija pero ella no podía contestarle ya que tenía un tubo en la garganta para poder ayudarla a respirar.  
Enfermera: nena tienes que salir de aquí, no puedes estar aquí; señor tiene que llevarse a su hija…  
Reneesme corrió a mis brazos y empezó a sacudirme violentamente pero yo no respondía ya que estaba en shock pues no supe que había sido de ella después de ese maldito sedante…  
Yo no podía apartar la mirada de mi Bella y tampoco sentí cuando mi padre me dio un pinchazo en mi brazo derecho y me puso en una silla de ruedas…  
Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto a mi hija llorando en los brazos de mi madre y como ella trataba de calmarla…  
No supe cuánto tiempo dormí pero de lo que estaba consiente es de la imagen que perturbaba mi mente; esa de mi Bella teniendo convulsiones y respirando por un tubo…

RENEESME POV  
Cuando la vi y corrí hacia ella me espanto demasiado pues no sabía lo que tenía mi mamá…  
Mi papá no reaccionaba con las sacudidas que le daba, en ese momento llego mi abuelo y le puso una inyección que no sabía que era, después lo coloco en una silla de ruedas y una enfermera se lo llevo y yo corrí donde mi abuelita y me solté a llorar en sus brazos y ella me consolaba diciéndome cosas bonitas y todo lo demás; yo solo quería saber que era de mis padres y de mi hermanita, Elizabeth pues mi papi dijo que estaba muy chiquita por haber nacido un poquito antes…  
No supe que fue de mí después de que el abuelo me inyectara, puesto que me quede dormida.  
En la inconciencia escuche los gritos de alguien que decía "que no era posible que ella iba a despertar", eso hizo que me despertara pero seguía sintiendo mi cuerpo muy pesado, al cabo de unos minutos sentí como los brazos que me sostenían se tensaban como cables, forzándome a abrir definitivamente los ojos para encontrarme con mi papá saliendo de una habitación y corriendo hacia la dirección de las incubadoras…  
Todos se pusieron de pie junto con la persona que me sostenía para ver la escena que había hecho mi papá.  
Tío Emmett: creo que fue otro duro golpe para él…- decía mi tío, pero yo no le entendía de que estaban hablando…  
Tía Rosalie: tarde o temprano se… tenia…que…enterar o no? -lloraba pero yo seguía sin entender de qué rayos hablaban…  
Abuelita: como creen que lo tome Reneesme?  
Tía Alice: será un golpe duro para ella y para la bebe… siento como si esto lo volviéramos a vivir, como con Kristen- por que hablaban de volver a vivirlo? Y porque mencionaban a mi madre?  
Tío Jasper: Elizabeth no va a conocer a su madre…  
Reneesme: QUE?- grite- COMO QUE ELIZABETH NO VA A CONOCER A SU MADRE?...  
Todos se me quedaron viendo como pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas que habían dicho sin saber que yo los estaba escuchando; me revolví en los brazos de Jacob hasta que entendió y me puso en el suelo.  
Jacob: Reneesme tienes que entender que esto tiene que pasar y que vamos a estar contigo y tu hermanita para apoyarlas en todo lo que podamos…  
No lo deje terminar me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia aquel cuarto en el que vi a mi mamá Bella teniendo movimientos bruscos que la hacían saltar de la cama.  
Cuando legue mi papá estaba sosteniendo a mi mami entre sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente; sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y me iba acercando a mis padres poco a poco; al darse cuenta de mi presencia, mi papá se acercó a mí no sin antes volver a colocar a mi madre en la cama y venir a mí para tomarme en brazos y sacarme de ahí; pero yo no me quería ir yo quería estar con mi mamá, así que me revolví entre sus brazos hasta casi caerme de ellos y cuando volvió a ponerme en el suelo, me echarme a correr hacia donde estaba mi mami y abrazarla fuertemente.  
Ella estaba fría totalmente fría y ya no tenía el tubo en su garganta que la ayudaba a respirar…  
Mi papá volvió a cogerme en brazos y salimos de esa habitación no sin antes pasar a las incubadoras; ahí la vi era una cosita hermosa idéntica a mamá…  
Mi padre fue en busca de una enfermera no supe para que pero pude ver que seguía llorando cuando estaba interrogándola.  
Papá: tenemos que irnos Reneesme- me dijo mi papá muy serio y frio a la vez- ya pregunte y a Elizabeth no la darán de alta hasta la otra semana así que vendremos mañana a visitarla después del funeral…- ahí se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar de nuevo; me acerque a él y me cargo y abrazo muy fuerte así como yo lo hice puesto que era verdad lo que me supuse y mi mamá se había…  
No quería pensarlo pero ella había MUERTO como mi mamá Kristen…  
Empezamos a movernos por el pasillo hasta los ascensores y escuche a mi abuela llamarnos; mi papá se dio la vuelta y la abuela lo encaro…  
Abuela: hijo a dónde vas?  
Papá: pues a casa a arreglar las cosas para mañana el… el… funeral- no nos esperamos a la respuesta de la abuela y nos subimos al ascensor sin decir ni una palabra; cuando estuvimos en la planta baja del hospital mi papá pregunto por el carro y le dijeron que estaba estacionado al lado del de mi abuelo, cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento mi papá me deposito en el asiento del copiloto y me puso el cinturón ya que la parte de atrás estaba llena de sangre ya que entendí bien de… mamá.  
No supe en que momento del camino me gano el cansancio pero me quede dormida sin importarme nada ni nadie, pero caí en un profundo sueño del cual no fui consiente…

::::::::::::::CZS:::::::::::::::::

 _ **Solo quería agradecerles el haber seguido mi historia por esta plataforma. Este es el fin…de la primera parte. El 19 de Agosto comenzare a subir la segunda parte a esta misma plataforma. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y no se desesperen. Recuerden seguir mi grupo de Facebook para seguir de cerca esta y mis otras historias y los pequeños adelantos que subo 1 vez por semana. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en las otras historias.**_

 _ **-Brec**_


End file.
